Painful Stress
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: COMPLETED! bagaimana akhir dari kisah dan perjuangan berat Miku dan Mikuo? INCEST, TWINCEST.
1. Chapter 1

"Miku-nee.."

"Hng?"

"Matamu mengeluarkan hujan.."

"Oh. Terimakasih..", kata Miku sambil melanjutkan mendengarkan musik.

Mikuo terus memandanginya.

"Apa?", kata Miku yang merasa risih diperhatikan terus menerus.

"Sampai kapan mau seperti ini terus?", tanya Mikuo.

"Entah. Mungkin sampai mati. Dan ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu!", Miku meninggalkan meja makan.

Mikuo menghela nafas. "Selalu saja..."

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Chapter one**

**Miku x Mikuo (warn : twincest!)**

**Vocaloid isn't mine**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus-terusan disini?!", tanya Miku.

"Sampai aku selesai mengerjakan ini tentunya..", kata Mikuo cuek sambil meminjam komputer yang ada di kamar Miku.

"Seriously, kau harus meminta komputer baru pada ayah dan ibu..", kata Miku.

"Jangan merepotkan mereka lah..", kata Mikuo mencari alasan.

Kemudian Mikuo melirik pigura di sebelah komputer Miku.

"Kapan ingin membuangnya?", tanya Mikuo.

"Entahlah.. Mau kau simpan?"

"Hmm... Boleh.. Kalau bisa sekalian saja aku ingin melakukan voodoo pada pria berambut biru ini..", kata Mikuo.

"Dosa. Dasar bodoh..", jawab Miku ketus.

Mikuo bangkit berdiri. Dia menuju kearah Miku.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Mikuo langsung mendekap Miku. Tidak peduli Miku mau meronta seperti apa pun, Mikuo tetap meraba tubuhnya.

"Dasar mesum! Kau mau kulaporkan pada ayah dan ibu?! Pelecehan seksual ini namanya!", teriak Miku.

"Laporkan saja.. Dan aku akan mengadukan silet yang kau sembunyikan dalam perutmu..", jawab Mikuo santai. Skakmat untuk Miku.

"Ada lagi barang-barang berbahaya seperti ini, Miku-nee?", tanya Mikuo.

"Mana ada orang yang mengaku jika menyembunyikan sesuatu?", jawab Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Fine!", dengan kekuatan Mikuo, dia menggendong dan menarik Miku. Membawa Miku ke kamarnya.

"Hei lepaskan! Dasar sialan!", kata Miku meronta-ronta.

"Wowowowo.. Kasar sekali Miku-nee? Sudah kau disini saja dulu. Kamarku aman dari benda-benda berbahaya.. Jadilah gadis manis selama disini ya?", kata Mikuo sambil mengikat tubuh Miku. Tetapi dengan sengaja dia membuatnya untuk gampang dilepas. Setidaknya ini akan mengulur waktu untuknya bisa mengunci pintu.

"MIKUO BRENGSEK!", teriak Miku dari dalam kamar.

"Terima kasih Miku-nee~ sudah, diam saja dulu disana oke?", kata Mikuo.

Miku hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Ohya, tambahan. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Ada tissue banyak di kamarku. Baiklah, kita bertukar kamar untuk malam ini, Miku-nee..", kata Mikuo kemudian pergi..

Miku diam, tetapi dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya mengumpat dalam hati, kesal dengan semua perbuatan Mikuo.

"Andai saja aku sekolah, aku sudah akan menghajar Bakaito sialan itu, Miku..", guman Mikuo.

...

* * *

"Antarkan aku ke bar..", kata Miku.

"Ma-maaf. Apa nona bilang?", tanya supir pribadi Miku.

"Bar. Antarkan aku ke BAR!", kata Miku sedikit teriak.

"Ta.. Tapi..", supir itu bingung harus bagaimana sampai Mikuo memukul pundak supir itu.

"Sudahlah, aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini..", kata Mikuo.

"Kau mau ikut campur lagi, bocah sialan?!", tanya Miku.

"Bukan mau, tetapi aku memang ikut campur. Ikut aku, Miku-nee!", kata Mikuo sambil menarik tangan Miku paksa.

"Sakit! Lepaskan!", ronta Miku.

"Aku tau ini sakit. Tetapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..", kata Mikuo.

Miku berusaha memukul, mencubit, bahkan sampai menggigit tangan Mikuo, tetapi Mikuo terus bertahan.

"Duduklah..", kata Mikuo.

Mikuo mendudukkan Miku dengan paksa. Tidak lupa dengan mengikatnya.

"Kau tau, aku jadi seperti psikopat akhir-akhir ini. Suka memaksa seorang gadis untuk diam, bahkan mengikatnya. Tetapi ini semua demi kamu, HATSUNE MIKU!", kata Mikuo setengah berteriak.

"Diam kau bocah penyakitan..", kata Miku.

"Suatu saat aku ingin menghajar mereka..", kata Mikuo.

"Siapa?"

"Ya kalau tidak si pria berambut biru itu, gadis merah jambu. Sama-sama memuakkan.. Atau si tante-tante girang berambut coklat itu?", kata Mikuo.

"Hooo.. Jadi kau mau menghajar seorang gadis? Dimana harga dirimu?", sindir Miku.

"Aku tidak peduli mau perempuan atau laki. Lihat, mereka sampai menyakitimu seperti ini, Miku-nee!", kata Mikuo.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?! Aku hanya berusaha bersabar.. Aku tidak tersakiti..", jawab Miku.

"Pembohong..", kata Mikuo. Miku diam sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang sangat dipenuhi amarah.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku haus..", kata Miku.

"Akan kuambilkan minuman.."

"Bodoh. Tetap saja aku tidak bisa minum jika posisiku seperti ini..", jawab Miku.

"Bisa..", Mikuo meneguk segelas air. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Miku. Menciumnya dan menyalurkan air yang ada di mulutnya itu. Sedikit menjijikkan memang..

"Sudah lega?", tanya Mikuo.

"Sama sekali belum.."

"Baiklah mau lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih.

"Bibirmu lembut Miku-nee.."

"Oh ya? Tidak seperti bibirmu yang menjijikkan..", jawab Miku dan kemudian Mikuo tertawa garing.

"Apa yang kau lihat sih dari Kaito itu?! Lihat kau begitu mencintainya, tetapi dia menduakanmu. Eh salah, mungkin mentigakanmu? Karena kabarnya dia juga berskandal dengan Sakine Meiko..", kata Mikuo.

"Dia tidak berpenyakitan sepertimu..", jawab Miku ketus dan kasar.

"Hmmm.. Begitu ya? Jadi kalau aku sembuh, kau mau denganku?", tanya Mikuo.

"Kau bermimpi terlalu jauh. Kita ini saudara, tidak mungkin bisa bersatu..", jawab Miku.

"Tidak pernah mendengar istilah twincest ya? Ckkckck. Payah kau, Miku-nee..", jawab Mikuo dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kaito.. Kaito..", guman Mikuo.

"Kenapa harus menyebutkan kata itu?"

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin~", jawab Mikuo.

Mikuo berjalan kearah meja belajar Miku. Dia melihat sesuatu benda yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan bentuknya, berwarna hijau dan biru.

"Aku akan membuang ini..", kata Mikuo pada Miku.

"Silahkan saja..", dan Mikuo memasukkan benda itu ke tong sampah.

"Kau tersakiti Miku-nee, sangat tersakiti..", kata Mikuo.

"Terus kau mau apa? Melamarku untuk menggantikannya?", tanya Miku.

"Hmmm, kau mau? Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti yang dia lakukan..", kata Mikuo.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjalani hubungan incest. Cih.."

Mikuo diam sejenak. "Yaah.. Andai saja aku bukan adik kembarmu ya?"

Miku terdiam sebentar. Dan Mikuo mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Miku-nee, mulai semester depan kita akan satu sekolah..", kata Mikuo.

"Oh. Kau tidak takut mati ya kalau sekolah?", tanya Miku.

"Hmmm.. Entahlah? Sepertinya sekolah menyenangkan..", kata Mikuo.

Miku menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu sekolah. Bukankah teman-temanku juga teman-temanmu? Dan bukankah guru privatmu mengajar jauh lebih baik daripada sekolahku? Lagipula kondisi tubuhmu, sangat sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk sekolah..", tanya Miku. Miku tidak ingin Mikuo mengganggu kehidupannya di sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa sekolah tidak akan berdampak buruk padaku selama aku tetap rutin meminum obat dan terapi...", jawab Mikuo.

"Dan aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menghajar si Shion Kaito itu!", tambah Mikuo.

Miku terdiam sejenak. "Kau mengerikan, Mikuo.."

Mikuo menghela nafas. Kemudian dia memutar balik tubuhnya sambil diam, merenung...

'Andai saja aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Miku...'

...

* * *

"Eh benarkah?! Mikuo akan sekolah disini?!", tanya Rin.

"Ya begitulah. Dan hari-hari neraka ku, akan segera dimulai..", kata Miku lemas.

Rin menoleh pada Miku. Sebenarnya Rin tau, Mikuo menyukai Miku. Karena itu dia sampai rela menemaninya ke sekolah?

"Sudahlah.. Mikuo menyayangimu..", kata Rin.

"Ya benar. Dan dia mencintaiku sebagai seorang gadis, bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Well, kau tau kan itu sangat merepotkan. Dia pasti overprotective terhadapku. Bahkan katanya, dia mau menghajar Kaito? Hahaha.. Konyol... Mana bisa bocah penyakitan seperti itu menghajar Kaito?", kata Miku sambil melahap rotinya.

"Mungkin saja bisa..", balas Rin enteng. Rin tau jika Miku juga menyayangi Mikuo, hanya saja tidak menunjukkannya?

"Kau ingin makan apa, Luka-chan?"

"Hmmm.. Sandwich tuna. Kaito-kun sendiri?"

Dan telinga Miku agak panas mendengar percakapan itu. Tidak bisa bertahan lama, akhirnya dia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin.

Rin yang bisa langsung membaca suasana, langsung berlari mengejar Miku.

"Miku!", teriak Rin.

"Hng? Ada apa Rin?", tanya Miku datar.

"Aku tau kau mengarnya. Yang sabar ya.. Tidak usah perdulikan mereka..", kata Rin berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Kaito hanya ingin mengetesku saja?", kata Miku sekuat tenaga menahan air mata.

Rin hanya diam. Sudah berkali-kali dia beradu mulut dengan Miku, mengatakan Kaito telah mempermainkannya, tetapi Miku tetap bersih keras menjaga status pacaran dengan Kaito. Walau sudah terlihat jelas Kaito berskandal dengan wanita lain, Miku tetap saja keras kepala berusaha bersabar. Padahal hatinya berkata lain...

'Aku tau, Miku memang mencintai Kaito. Tetapi sebenarnya Miku juga mencintai Mikuo sejak dulu kan? Kalau tidak, pasti Miku sudah sangat membenci Mikuo dan benar-benar meninggalkan Mikuo. Tetapi Miku malah seperti memberinya kesempatan?', guman Rin dalam hati. Dia juga ingin Miku mengakhiri semua ini, dan menyadari perasaanya pada Mikuo jauh lebih besar sebenarnya daripada perasaannya terhadap Kaito.

"Rin..."

"I-iya? Ada apa Miku?"

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Aku merasa tidak enak badan.."

...

"Tadaima...", kata Miku kepada rumah besar yang hanya berisi maid dan saudara kembarnya.

"Okaeri, Miku-nee. Kau pulang lebih cepat?", tanya Mikuo. Miku tidak menjawab, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Hmmm, menyembunyikan wajah sedih lagi, Miku-nee?", tanya Mikuo.

"Pergi sana. Aku sakit. Jangan menggangguku..", kata Miku.

"Okay. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tetapi merawatmu..", kata Mikuo lalu mendekat kearah Miku.

"Apaaan..", dan Mikuo menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Miku.

Wajah Miku memerah. Seperti baru saja menangis, atau menahan tangis?

"Hmmm..", Mikuo memegang jidat Miku.

"Sepertinya benar ya? Baiklah tunggu disini, akan kubawakan obat..", kata Mikuo lalu keluar dari kamar Miku.

Miku yang tidak menyangka langsung memegang jidatnya sendiri. Apa ini karma karena menggunakan alasan sakit untuk pulang sekolah lebih awal yang disebabkan badmood?

Tidak lama kemudian Mikuo datang dengan membawa obat dan segelas air. Miku yang sudah tau maksudnya, berusaha menghindari obat itu.

"Ayo minum.. Jangan membantah seperti biasa, Miku-nee..", kata Mikuo.

"Biarkan saja. Kalau sakit enak, tidak perlu masuk sekolah..", kata Miku.

"Hmm hmm.. Begitu ya?"

Kemudian Mikuo meminum obat Miku. Mikuo menyalurkan obat itu dari mulut ke mulut. Dengan begini, mau tidak mau Miku pasti akan meminum obatnya bukan?

"Istirahatlah..", kata Mikuo tersenyum dan menutupi tubuh Miku dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menjagamu, Miku..", balas Mikuo.

Miku menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Memang sudah sering Miku merasa bersalah karena telah menjahati Mikuo, tetapi Mikuo tetap baik padanya?

"Ingatlah.. Sebaik apapun kamu padaku, aku tidak akan menjadi milikmu.. Usahamu akan sia-sia saja..", kata Miku tiba-tiba.

"Oh, begitu kah? Aku tidak berusaha apapun, hanya bersikap baik padamu, itu saja..", kata Mikuo..

"Hmph.. Mikuo bodoh..", kata Miku.

"Ada yang lebih bodoh kok. Seseorang yang harus segera kau lupakan. Dia benar-benar bodoh karena telah mempermainkan perasaan wanita yang sudah percaya padanya.. Ckckckck, rendahan sekali..", kata Mikuo.

"Ya.. Sudahlah.. Mungkin dia hanya mengerjaiku, atau mengetesku..", jawab Miku.

Mikuo menunduk sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"Entah kau ini juga bodoh, polos, atau terlalu sabar, yang jelas teorimu itu salah, Miku-neee..", kata Mikuo.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan tangis yang ditutupi oleh bantal. Mikuo langsung membuka bantal yang menutupi wajah Miku lagi. "Kenapa kau, Miku? Masih terasa sakit?", tanya Mikuo sedikit panik.

Miku menggeleng. "Entahlah.. Tiba-tiba air mata sialan ini mengalir saja..", kata Miku.

"Cukup Miku-nee! Kau sangat terluka! Kenapa tidak kau hajar saja si Kaito itu? Setidaknya agar dia mendapat pelajaran..", kata Mikuo sedikit geram melihat Miku menangis karena Kaito.

Miku menggeleng, kemudian Miku memegang telapak tangan Mikuo.

"Hei, kau pernah berkata akan membahagiakan aku kan?", tanya Miku.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak perlu kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya!"

"Buat aku bahagia.."

"Tentu.."

"Lindungi aku dari orang-orang yang menyakitiku.."

"Beres.."

"Kalau kau mengingkarinya, mungkin aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini. Mungkin aku akan melompat dari gedung yang sangat tinggi.."

Mikuo memeluk Miku.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan semua itu, Hatsune Miku.. Aku menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu!", kata Mikuo.

Mikuo mencium Miku lagi. Dan kali ini Miku membalasnya dengan tulus. Memang Miku bisa berpura-pura tegar dan menahan semua rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Kaito. Namun sepertinya, perasaan terhadap saudaranya sendiri tidak bisa ditahan dan disembunyikannya lagi.. Dan Miku merasa bersalah. Karena dirinya, selama ini Mikuo juga menderita?

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku.."

"Aku juga, Mikuo.."

Mikuo memegangi pipi Miku.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku disini akan menggantikannya, dan tidak mengulangi perbuatannya kepadamu..", kata Mikuo..

"Hmm.. Aku percaya..", balas Miku.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjadi milikku..", goda Mikuo.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku sebenarnya?"

"Hmmm, entahlah. GR sekali kau jadi orang..", Miku mencubit pipi Mikuo.

"Hahhaha. Baiklah. Sekarang saatnya membuang segala sesuatu yang masih berkaitan dengan si rambut biru itu..", kata Mikuo bersemangat sambil sedikit menggeledah barang-barang Miku.

"Silahkan. Buang yang jauh, kalau perlu bakar saja..."

...

* * *

"Ada anak baru yang mirip Hatsune?"

"Bagaimana tidak mirip kalau mereka saudara kembar?"

"Benarkah? Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Dan masih banyak gossip-gossip lainnya tentang Miku dan Mikuo semenjak Mikuo masuk sekolah...

* * *

To be continued

mind to review after read this?

1000thankyou for you, minna san! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Hei, kalau kau seperti itu terus aku bisa melihat celana dalammu tau!", goda Mikuo

"Ahh! Mikuo mesum!", balas Miku yang muka nya memerah.

"Hahaha. Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa bertingkah seperti itu..", jawab Mikuo.

"Sial sekali.. Ternyata pacarku adalah orang yang mesum!", teriak Miku.

"Heee? Sejak kapan kita pacaran?", goda Mikuo lagi.

"Oh jadi kita bersama, bahkan kau menciumku, mengatakan mencintaiku, tetapi aku bukan pacarmu? Hmmm, baiklah~ sepertinya Gakupo masih single?", balas Miku.

"Errrr. Oke kalau begitu. Sini..", Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Hatsune Miku, maukah kau menjadi gadisku? Bukan hanya sebagai seorang kakak, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita milikku..", kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Miku membalas senyum itu, "Dengan senang hati, Hatsune Mikuo..", dan Miku mencium Mikuo..

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Enak?", tanya Mikuo.

"Tentu saja! Negi adalah yang terbaik!", balas Miku sambil memakan makanannya. Len dan Rin yang ada di depan mereka hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Miku dan Mikuo. Sepertinya mereka selalu saja bertengkar (walau lebih tepatnya Miku yang marah-marah), tetapi sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

"Hmmm..", Mikuo berguman setelah melihat sesuatu. Dan dia langsung menutup mata Miku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hei Hei, Mikuo! Apa-apaan kau?", tanya Miku berusaha melepaskan tangan Mikuo.

"Sstt.. Menghindarkanmu dari sesuatu yang tidak boleh kau lihat..", kata Mikuo.

Pada saat itu juga, Mikuo memandangi Kaito dan Luka dengan sinis. Kaito yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh kearah Mikuo. Mereka saling melihat dari mata ke mata, dan Mikuo menunjukkan wajah yang jengkel. Tidak tahan berlama-lama disana, akhirnya Kaito mengajak Luka pergi dari sana. Dan setelah itu barulah Mikuo melepaskan tangannya.

"Apaan sih?", tanya Miku sedikit jengkel.

"Hmmm. Tidak apa-apa~", balas Mikuo.

"Hei Rin, Len, apa yang disembunyikannya?", tanya Miku.

"Hmmm.. Entahlah?", jawab Len sambil tertawa. Akhirnya Miku menyerah dan melupakan perbuatan Mikuo tadi.

"Ayo hime-sama, kita kembali ke kelas..", kata Mikuo sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Baiklah, ouji-sama~", Mikuo menggandeng tangan Miku dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Romantis sekali ya mereka?", kata Len.

"Iya. Syukurlah akhirnya Mikuo bisa menenangkan Miku..", guman Rin..

...

"Apa?", tanya Miku untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Kaito dan Luka PUTUS!", ulang Gumi dengan jelas.

"Oh ya sudah. Bukan urusanku..", kata Miku.

"Sudahlah Miku, itu namanya karma~", kata Rin.

"Memang sudah sepantasnya begitu. Hahahaha..", tambah Len.

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Aku sudah memiliki Mikuo, dan itu cukup..", jawab Miku.

"Oh begitu ya?~", goda Mikuo yang mendengar percakapan Miku barusan.

"Hnggg, entahlah..", kata Miku sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"Hahahha, tsundere sekali.. Ayo pulang, supir sudah menjemput..", ajak Mikuo.

"Okay baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Rin, Len!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

"jadi besok aku tidak masuk sekolah..", kata Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga tidak masuk. Boleh kan aku menemanimu terapi?", kata Miku.

"Dasar bodoh. Bukankah image kita dimata ayah dan ibu adalah saudara yang sering bertengkar? Yah, walau hanya kau yang memarahi aku sih.. Dan lalu kau bersikap baik padaku? Bisa-bisa ketahuan hubungan kita..", kata Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Benar juga ya. Tetapi apakah salah menemani saudara yang sakit untuk terapi? Ckckck", kata Miku sedikit sedih.

Mikuo tertawa, lalu mengelus kepala Miku.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jalani saja sekolahmu, dan saat aku pulang ajari materi-materi yang kulewatkan, oke?"

"Hmmm.. Tidak mau.."

"Dasar..", Mikuo mencubit pipi Miku.

"Anoo.. Nona dan tuan muda?", si supir sedikit shock melihat Miku dan Mikuo yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Setelah sadar mereka langsung melepaskannya, dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"A-ayo kita pulang!", kata Mikuo.

...

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan.."

"Baik."

"Jangan terlalu lelah.. Istirahat yang cukup.."

"Beres."

Miku mencium pipi Mikuo, "Dan cepat sembuh."

"Tentu. Terima kasih. Jaa~", dan Mikuo berangkat menuju Tokyo untuk berobat.

"Sudah saatnya sekolah, nona Miku.."

"Baik, aku akan segera ke mobil.."

Saat Miku berbalik, beberapa maid membicarakan hal yang barusan mereka lihat.

"Nona Miku mencium tuan Mikuo kan? Benar kan?"

"Iya. Sudah beberapa hari ini pula nona Miku tidak memarahi Mikuo seperti biasanya?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Bahkan pak supir melihat mereka bergandengan tangan saat pulang sekolah.."

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Incest?!"

Miku kembali untuk memakai sepatu dan mengambil tas nya, kemudian naik ke mobil dan berangkat sekolah.

...

"Mikuo sudah berangkat?", tanya Len.

"Iya. Dia akan kembali besok~", jawab Miku.

"Wah wah, Miku pasti kesepian ya?", goda Rin.

"Hmmm.. Sedikit. Aku juga sedikit bosan bertemu dengannya sejak lahir..", balas Miku bercanda.

"Jahat sekali. Akan kulaporkan pada Mikuo! Hahahaa..", kata Len. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Miku merasa ada seseorang yang memandanginya dari luar pintu. Merasa terganggu, Miku menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dia sudah muak dengan pemuda berambut biru itu. Tetapi pemuda berambut biru itu malah masuk ke kelasnya dan mendekatinya.

"Miku.. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu..", kata Kaito.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Menyakitinya lagi? Pergi sana!", bentak Rin pada Kaito, dan Rin menghalangi jalan Kaito menuju Miku.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Kagamine!", balas Kaito sambil menyenggol Rin dengan kasar.

"Jangan kasar terhadap Rin!", bentak Len sambil memegang Rin.

"Hei-hei, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian begitu mengganggu? Aku ada urusan dengan gadis berambut tosca itu..", kata Kaito.

"Oh begitu? Maaf, aku tidak ingin diganggu olehmu lagi..", kata Miku.

Kaito berhasil memegang tangan Miku. Dan kemudian menariknya dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tunggulah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!", kata Kaito.

Dan sampailah mereka di atap sekolah.

"Maafkan aku Miku, maafkan aku!", kata Kaito menunduk. Miku hanya diam, tidak ingin memperdulikan Kaito.

"Aku tau aku salah.. Tetapi, well.. Luka selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya dulu.. Tetapi kini aku tau jika aku salah. Hanya kamu yang bisa mengerti aku, Miku!"

"Oh, lalu?"

"Maukah kita melupakan semua ini dan memulai dari awal lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin terluka lagi.."

"Aku mohon Miku! Aku berjanji tidak akan melukaimu.. Aku akan membahagiakanmu!"

Miku berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

"Sudah ada seseorang yang berjanji untuk membahagiakan aku, dan aku percaya pada orang itu. Hanya pada orang itu..", kata Miku yang menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu pergi..

Dengan cepat Kaito mengejar Miku.

"Siapa?! Katakan! Apakah saudara kembarmu itu?!"

"Bukan urusanmu..", dan kini Miku benar-benar meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito yang melihat Miku berjalan hanya bisa menggeram. Penyesalan ada padanya, tetapi kebencian pada Mikuo jauh lebih besar.

"Lihat saja kalian..", kata Kaito..

...

* * *

"Hng?"

"Sialan.."

Kini mereka berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman. Baru saja Mikuo kembali dari Tokyo, dan mendapat kejutan seperti ini? Dan apa yang dilihat mereka?

"Gossip sudah beredar. Dan sebentar lagi orang tua kita akan tau hubungan kita?", kata Miku.

Mikuo mengepalkan tangannya. "Kaito brengsek!", dan setelah itu pergi entah kemana.

"Keterlaluan sekali Kaito itu.. Sudah mempermainkanmu, sekarang terang-terangan membuat berita hubungan incest kalian..", kata Len yang ikut geram.

Rin berusaha menenangkan Miku, tetapi Miku yang sudah muak akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yak, cobaan bertambah!", umpat Miku yang dari tadi menahan kesal nya. Baru saja dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Mikuo, dan kali ini apa?

"Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo, dimohon untuk pergi ke ruangan konseling..", suara pengumuman.

"Cih..", Mikuo ingin mengumpat. Dan akhirnya dengan pasrah mereka berdua berjalan ke ruangan konseling.

"Kita harus bicara apa ini?", tanya Miku.

"Pura-pura tidak berpacaran, dan mengatakan sedikit romantis itu wajar karena kita adalah saudara.", jawab Mikuo.

"Hahaha. Bodoh.. Satu sekolah sudah tau jika kita sangat romantis seperti seorang kekasih..", kata Miku.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya kan?", goda Mikuo.

"Jangan menggodaku di situasi seperti ini bodoh..", kata Miku sedikit kesal.

"Hmm, jadi berita yang di buat oleh Shion itu benar?", tanya seorang guru dari belakang yang mengejutkan mereka.

Checkmate untuk mereka berdua. Miku dan Mikuo langsung membeku di tempat. Ya, sebuah kesalahan berbicara seenaknya tanpa melihat sekitar.

"Ckckck. Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian pikirkan.. Aku harus segera memberi tau orang tua kalian secepatnya..", kata guru tersebut.

Mikuo dan Miku kini hanya bisa pasrah. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Pertama gara-gara Kaito, dan kini gara-gara mereka sendiri. Ingin rasanya Miku menangis karena kejadian ini. Sepertinya kebahagiaan tidak pernah memihak padanya. Sementara Mikuo hanya bisa menunduk diam. Dia merasa bersalah pada Miku. Dia yang berjanji untuk membahagiakan Miku, dan kini mereka sudah dilanda masalah.

...

* * *

"Katanya besok ayah dan ibu akan pulang..", kata Mikuo.

"Ya. Dan skakmat untuk kita..", jawab Miku.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Ya, sama-sama bingung harus bagaimana.

"Mikuo.."

"Hng?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini. Bagaimaana pun juga, kita adalah saudara..", kata Miku.

Mikuo menundukan kepalanya. Hatinya serasa ditusuk oleh panah saja rasanya. Sakit dan sedikit kecewa. Tetapi, ini semua demi Miku kan?

"Baiklah.. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik..", jawab Mikuo pelan dan lalu keluar dari kamar Miku.

Miku akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya setelah Mikuo keluar.

"Maafkan aku Mikuo.. Maaf.."

Kini perasaan Miku jauh lebih sedih dibandingkan saat dirinya disakiti oleh Kaito. Miku berpikir, kalau begini dia sama saja dengan Kaito bukan? Hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain dan menyakitinya. Sepertinya kebahagian tidak pernah memihak pada Miku.

Di sebelah kamar Miku, kembarannya pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tetapi perasaannya begitu kacau sekarang. Pikiran keduanya sama-sama kacau. Mereka juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini? Dan dari dalam hati mereka, kini mereka berharap jika mereka bukanlah saudara.

"Jadi? Apakah kabar dari sekolah itu benar?"

"Itu hanya salah paham. Dan guru mendengar candaan kita yang dianggapnya serius..", kata Mikuo berusaha membela.

"Dan beberapa pekerja disini mengatakan, kalian sudah jarang berkelahi?"

"Bukankah itu wajar?! Aku lelah bertengkar terus dengannya, jadi aku ingin baikan..", kata Miku.

"Mikuo, apa tujuanmu untuk bersekolah adalah untuk lebih dekat dengan Miku?"

Mikuo terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia menjawab apa yang sudah dipikirkannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin merasakan seperti apa sekolah..", jawab Mikuo.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Untuk menghindari kata orang-orang, ayah dan ibu akan memisahkan kalian untuk sementara. Sampai semua kembali seperti dulu. Mengerti?"

Miku kaget mendengar hal itu. Dan tentu saja dia ingin menolak. Hanya saja..

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik..", kata Mikuo sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Mulai besok salah satu dari kalian akan pindah ke apartment untuk sementara.."

"Aku saja.. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku sekarang..", kata Miku dan dia beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Aku lelah. Aku tidur dulu, ayah, ibu.. Oyasumi..", kata Mikuo yang kemudian juga meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Miku mengepak barang-barangnya dengan pikiran kacau, dan air mata sudah keluar dari matanya. Mikuo membaringkan tubuhnya, dan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Baru saja Miku merasakan cinta dan melupakan orang yang menyakitinya, dan baru saja perjuangan Mikuo selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil. Sekarang semuanya kacau..

* * *

To be continued

Stressing story eh? ;w; maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah trjadi dan yang akan trjadi`#plakkk

Mind to review after read? Sankyu~~ xD

Zeita Hikari : ;_; maaf harusnya itu jawab Miku x_x typo.. thanks ya :3 keep reading!

Nia Kagamine : thanks! Keep reading! X3


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau di apartment dekat sekolah ini?!", tanya Rin.

"Ssttt! Jangan kencang-kencang..", kata Miku kesal.

"Ma-maaf.. Tetapi kenapa?"

"Yaaa.. Mungkin ini yang terbaik..", jawab Miku pasrah.

"Ohayou Rin.."

"Ah, ohayou Mikuo.."

"Ohayou... Miku.. Nee..", dan Mikuo langsung duduk menunduk.

"Ohayou..", balas Miku pelan tanpa memandang Mikuo.

Rin yang merasa awkward di tengah-tengah keawkwardan Miku dan Mikuo akhirnya mundur karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin awkward.

"Mereka bertengkar?", bisik Len.

"Hmmmm. Sepertinya tidak. Hanya dilanda masalah saja?", balas Rin.

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Sudah seminggu Miku dan Mikuo saling diam, dan sudah seminggu juga Rin dan Len bingung harus bagaimana dengan mereka.

"A..anoo... Miku?"

"Ya? Ada apa Rin?"

Rin ingin sekali bertanya ada apa diantara kalian? Namun seketika dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ti-tidak jadi..."

Miku menoleh kearah Rin.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Dan maaf, tetapi aku tidak tau bagaimana menjawabnya..", kata Miku dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya sedih.

"Maafkan aku Miku! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih!"

"Hahahaha. Tidak apa-apa..", kata Miku pelan sambil tersenyum. Dan di tengah-tengah senyumnya itu, dia menangis..

"Miku?"

"Ah, maaf Rin.. Aku tidak enak badan, sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih awal..", kata Miku sambil menghapus air matanya kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Mikuo yang melihatnya dari tadi sebenarnya menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia menjadi sedih dan khawatir sekali terhadap Miku.

"Miku...", guman Mikuo kecil.

Len yang memandangi Mikuo sejak tadi sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Mikuo saat ini.

"Miku sakit lagi?", tanya Len.

"Iya. Sepertinya begitu..", jawab Rin.

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak senang melihat mereka seperti ini.."

"Kau kira aku tidak? Gara-gara siapa kalau bukan Bakaito sialan itu..", kata Rin geram.

"Hmm hmmm sudahlah. Kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendoakan mereka, ya kan?", kata Len pasrah.

"Iya sih.."

Rin dan Len semakin kasihan melihat Mikuo yang kini depresi di tempat duduknya. Mereka sudah tau pasti apa yang ingin Len lakukan.

...

* * *

"Sudah jam 7?", guman Miku setelah melihat jam. Dan dia baru sadar sudah lama sekali sejak pulang sekolah hingga kini dia menangis.

Karena terlalu lama menangis, dia juga baru sadar jika dirinya belum memasak makan malam, bahkan makan siang dilewatkannya. Akhirnya Miku memutuskan untuk mencari makan malam diluar, sebelum maagnya kambuh..

"Makan apa tapi ya?", guman Miku sendiri saat berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Miku melihat sosok yang farmiliar dengannya sedang duduk depresi di rel kereta api. Dia terus duduk walau lampu kereta api sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

1 meter sebelum kereta api tersebut menabrak si pemuda, Miku dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong dan menariknya. Usahanya berhasil, hanya saja mereka mendapat sedikit lecet.

"Mikuo bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Konyol sekali. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!", bentak Miku pada Mikuo yang ingin bunuh diri.

"Entahlah.. Aku merasa tidak diinginkan siapapun.. Aku bisa saja menunggu sampai penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku, tetapi aku lebih tersakiti dengan kenyataan yang ada..", jawab Mikuo lemas.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu sih!", kata Miku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Ya.. Kau tau kan. Orang tua kita kaya raya. Semua yang kita butuhkan selalu ada. Bahkan aku yang penyakitan ini bisa hidup sampai sejauh ini. Tetapi, semua itu tidak ada artinya.. Lihatlah, banyak juga yang tidak menginginkan aku. Kaito tidak menginginkan aku, bahkan kau juga.. Aku menginginkanmu.. Bahkan sejak kecil aku menyukaimu.. Tetapi, yah.. Kau tidak menginginkan aku..", jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum lemah.

Miku langsung memeluk Mikuo. "Bodoh.. Kau bodoh sekali.. Siapa yang bilang aku tidak menginginkanmu?! Mikuo bodoh..", dan tangisan Miku semakin menjadi.

"Kamu yang memutuskan aku, Miku-nee.. Dan orang tua kita juga tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita. Makanya, aku tidak diinginkan siapapun bukan?", kata Mikuo lagi.

Miku menggenggam tangan Mikuo erat.

"Maafkan aku.. Bukannya aku tidak menginginkanmu, hanya saja.. Tidak ada yang merestui hubungan kita.."

Mikuo tersenyum lemah.

"Sekarang, aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Miku, maukah kau ikut denganku, dan kita pergi dari kota ini? Pergi dimana ada yang mau menerima kita apa adanya..", tanya Mikuo.

"Eh? Tetapi kondisi tubuhmu.."

"Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa Miku-nee. Kita akan hidup berdua, aku akan mencari pekerjaan, dan dengan itu aku tetap bisa terapi dan minum obat. Bagaimana?", tanya Mikuo lagi.

Miku diam. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Jika dia menerimanya, maka keselamatan Mikuo dipertaruhkan. Tetapi jika Miku tidak menerimanya, maka bisa saja Mikuo berbuat begini lagi? Ini akan lebih mengancam nyawanya.

"Baiklah.. Lagipula, uang dari ayah dan ibu cukup untuk kita hidup selama beberapa waktu kan?", kata Miku.

"Iyep. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Miku-nee.. Aku akan menjagamu..", kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu, Mikuo.."

"Aku juga, Miku-nee.."

..

* * *

"Kagamine, apakah kalian tau tentang kabar Hatsune itu?"

"Kami tidak tau pak. Sungguh. Bahkan kita mencemaskan mereka..", jawab Len.

"Sudah empat hari tidak ada kabar dari mereka.. Orang tua mereka sangat khawatir.."

Rin hanya menunduk. Dia memang tidak tau dimana Miku dan Mikuo berada. Namun dia tau jika ini mereka lakukan demi mendapat kebebasan.

"Kalau kalian tau tentang mereka, kami mohon dengan sangat untuk memberitau kami..", kata kepala sekolah lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan segera memberitahu jika mendapat informasi..", jawab Len. Dan setelah itu mereka dipersilahkan keluar.

"Hei Rin, kau benar-benar tidak tau apapuun?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau sendiri melihat aku berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Miku dan Mikuo?!", jawab Rin setengah depresi.

"Iya sih.. Aku juga..", jawab Len.

"Hei Len.. Tetapi jika kita akhirnya mendapatkan informasi, apakah kita harus memberitau pihak sekolah dan orang tua mereka?", tanya Rin ragu.

"Tentu saja Rin! Mikuo itu penderita Lupus! Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tidak terapi dan minum obat?", jawab Len.

"Tetapi Len, itu artinya akan merenggut kebahagiaan mereka? Aku yakin, jika Mikuo sedih, dia tidak bisa sembuh. Bahkan mungkin Miku akan bunuh diri? Bukankah itu lebih buruk? Kecuali semuanya mau menerima hubungan mereka..", kata Rin.

Len diam sebentar. Benar juga kata-kata Rin. Tetapi kalau tidak memberitahukan pihak sekolah dan keluarga, itu juga salah.

"Ngggg entahlah.. Ya, semoga saja kita mendapat info tentang mereka, sekaligus semua merestui hubungan mereka..", kata Len.

...

* * *

"Kau cantik memakai kimono itu, Miku..", goda Mikuo.

"Terimakasih tuan penggoda..", jawab Miku.

Mikuo tertawa, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Miku.

"Maaf ya. Tempat tinggal kita sekarang kecil. Mau tidak mau kita membersihkannya sendiri, dan memasak sendiri..", kata Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bersyukurlah aku bisa masak.. Lagipula, udara di desa ini sangat sejuk.. Nuansa alamnya sangat bagus..", jawab Miku.

"Hahaha.. Aku bersyukur kakakku yang paling cantik pandai memasak..", kata Mikuo.

"Hngg.. Bersyukurlah~"

Kini Miku dan Mikuo tinggal di sebuah rumah kuno di desa yang agak pedalaman.

Suasana desa tersebut sepi, sehingga sepertinya tidak ada yang menyada kehadiran Miku dan Kaito? Dan untung saja mereka bisa mendapat tempat tinggal yang nyaman.

"Yosh! Mulai besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan!", kata Mikuo bersemangat.

"Eh? Kerja? Bukankah desa ini sangat kecil peluangnya untuk mendapat pekerjaan?", tanya Miku heran.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan, Miku? Gantian aku sebagai ayah yang mencari nafkah~", kata Mikuo.

"Hei hei, memangnya sejak kapan kita menikah? Hmmm, apakah kondisi tubuhmu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa?"

"Tenang saja Miku-nee~, aku bukan pengidap penyakit kanker. Yang penting aku rutin minum obat saja. Hahaha.."

"Hmmm baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan secepatnya..", balas Miku.

Mikuo duduk di sebelah Miku dan merangkulnya.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, untuk membahagiakanmu disini, Miku..", bisik Mikuo.

"Hanya disini kamu akan membahagiakan aku?"

"Entahlah. Di seluruh dunia? Hahaha.."

Dan mereka hidup bahagia di desa yang kecil itu selama berbulan-bulan. Mikuo mendapat pekerjaan untuk membantu seorang petani di ladang, sedangkan Miku bekerja untuk mengajar anak-anak kecil. Memang mereka tidak mendapat uang yang banyak, tetapi itu cukup dan tidak membuat mereka sedih. Mereka menikmatinya. Miku dan Mikuo yang bebas disana, menjalani hari-hari seperti suami istri. Sampai suatu ketika...

"Mikuo.."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Ada apa Miku? Kau sakit?"

"Aku.. Hamil..", kata Miku menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Mikuo yang mendengar hal itu, Mikuo langsung shock. Wajahnya pun juga langsung memerah. Dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Miku-nee!", kata Mikuo dengan wajah yang merah, terlihat jika dia bahagia.

"Ti-tidak! Aku.. Aku.. Sa-sangat bahagia! Apa kau tidak bahagia jika kita mempunyai anak?", tanya Miku.

Mikuo tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sebenarnya dia juga bahagia, namun dia juga merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Miku.

"Aku.. Bahagia sekali.. Sampai tidak tau harus bagaimana..", Mikuo menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Melihat hal itu Miku langsung tertawa.

"Mikuo Mikuo.. Lucu sekali dirimu kalau malu.."

"Baka.. Kau juga mengatakannya dengan wajah merah saja..", dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Miku memegangi perutnya. "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjaganya. Dan aku akan melahirkannya beberapa bulan ke depan..", kata Miku. Mikuo memegang tangan Miku yang ada di perutnya.

"Dan aku juga akan mencari uang lebih banyak untuk kebutuhan anak kita..", kata Mikuo.

"Ganbatte papa~", goda Miku.

"Ganbatte juga dalam menjaga anak kita, mama..", balas Mikuo.

"Hmmm papa.. Aku mengidam..."

"Ya?"

"Pelukanmu!"

"Oh. Aku tidak ingin memelukmu.."

Miku mencubit pipi Mikuo, dan Mikuo kemudian tertawa sambil meminta ampun. Mikuo memeluk Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kebahagiaan sedang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabar Rin dan Len ya?"

...

* * *

"Bagaimana, Rin-chan, Len-kun? Apakah kalian sudah mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Maaf bibi.. Kami benar-benar tidak tau. Kami juga khawatir dengan keadaan mereka. Bahkan Miku yang biasanya selalu menceritakan banyak hal pada Rin, tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Miku dan Mikuo juga tidak bisa dihubungi lagi..", jawab Len.

Rin yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah Len hanya diam dan menunduk. Sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Ano.. Bibi dan paman..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah.. Engg.. Misalnya saja. Miku dan Mikuo mau kembali, apakah kalian akan menerima hubungan mereka?", tanya Rin dengan takut.

Ayah dan Ibu Miku dan Mikuo langsung diam sambil saling pandang. Mereka juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ma-maaf! Lupakan saja pertanyaanku...", kata Rin lagi sambil menunduk.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Rin-chan.. Hmm, kalau memang dengan cara itu mereka mau kembali, kami bisa apa? Lagipula itu kebahagiaan mereka. Walau jujur, kami sangat sulit menerimanya..", jawab Ibu Miku dan Mikuo.

"Yah.. Saya rasa itulah yang terbaik. Walau kami pasti akan menanggung malu..", jawab Ayah Miku dan Mikuo.

Rin dan Len saling pandang. Andai saja mereka bisa mengabarkan ini pada Miku dan Mikuo, pasti keadaan akan kembali seperti semula lagi.

...

"Konnichiwa.."

"Ah Luka-chan! Sudah lama tidak berkunjung, ayo masuk..", kata nenek Luka sambil mempersilahkan Luka untuk masuk.

"Jadi sesuai yang aku bilang di surat, aku akan tinggal disini selama seminggu. Boleh kan nek?"

"Tentu saja. Nenek malah senang kau ada disini. Baiklah, rapikan barang-barangmu dulu, Luka-chan.."

"Baik.."

Luka merapikan barang-barangnya di rumah neneknya. Tujuannya kesini adalah berusaha melupakan Kaito. Bodoh sekali dia pacaran dengan orang brengsek. Saat mantannya sudah mempunyai pacar, dia malah cemburu buta.

Dan Luka juga menyimpan sedikit dendam pada Miku, salah satu yang menyebabkannya dan Kaito putus.

"Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini karena jauh..", guman Luka yang mengganti bajunya dengan kimono dan lalu pergi keluar.

"Hmmm, daerah ini? Milik si paman berambut putih kalau tidak salah?", guman Luka yang kemudian masuk kesana.

Luka melihat halaman yang ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman muda, dan rumput yang dulu gersang kini menjadi hijau dan segar. Tampak depan yang berdebu, sekarang pun sudah bersih. Apa paman itu sudah berubah?

"Uhm.. Permisi?", kata Luka di depan pintu.

"Iyaa, sebentar.."

Luka langsung kaget melihat wanita yang berjalan kearah pintu. Benarkah semua ini?

"Ka-kau..."

Miku pun langsung diam melihat Luka. Salah satu wajah yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Kemudian pandangan Luka tertuju pada perut Miku yang sedikit membesar, dan matanya langsung membulat melihat hal itu.

"Gadis murahan!"

"Siapa yang murahan?! Oh ya, yang murahan adalah pacarmu yang berambut biru itu. Sudah mempermainkan aku, terus mempermainkanmu ya? Hahaha..", kata Miku.

Luka menjadi tambah geram. "Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah aku dan Kaito putus itu disebabkan olehmu?!", bentak Luka.

"Apa tidak terbalik?! Aku dan Kaito itu putus karena dia menduakanku! Menduakanku denganmu!", balas Miku tidak mau kalah.

"Kauu...", kata Luka yang sudah marah dan dia langsung menuju kearah Miku, berusaha menghajarnya.

Miku yang tidak mau kalah, berusaha membela diri sekaligus membalasnya. Miku dan Luka bertengkar hebat sampai Miku pun jatuh.

"A-aauhh..", kata Miku yang kesakitan, dan dia tidak sanggup berdiri.

"Hmm, merasa sakit gadis murahan? Hahaha. Ganjaran yang pantas untukmu..", kata Luka puas sambil menertawakan Miku.

Miku mengeluarkan air matanya. Marah dan khawatir bercampur di pikirannya. Dia berusaha duduk, dan dia merasa lega tidak melihat adanya darah di sekitarnya.

"Syukurlah..."

Dengan perut yang masih sakit, Miku berusaha berdiri dan kembali kedalam rumah. Sepertinya menunggu Mikuo pulang sambil menjaga kandungannya yang telah berusia empat bulan di dalam rumah, itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik..

...

* * *

"A-ayah...", Mikuo tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Miku pun juga bisa diam, melihat kehadiran kedua orang tuanya serta kedua sahabatnya, Rin dan Len.

"Rin dan Len yang memberitahu kami tentang keberadaan kalian..", kata ibu Miku dan Mikuo.

"Maaf Miku, ini yang terbaik!", kata Rin.

"Kalian.. Tau dari mana?", tanya Mikuo heran.

"Dari gadis megurine yang brengsek itu. Dia menjual informasi ini seharga 10.000¥!", kata Len.

"Megurine? Pacar si Kaito itu? Dia tau dari mana?", tanya Mikuo heran.

"Seminggu yang lalu dia datang kemari, dan bertengkar denganku. Baiklah, ayah, ibu, Rin dan Len, apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang? Mengajak kami pulang dan menyuruh memutuskan hubungan kami? Maaf, sepertinya itu sia-sia saja..", kata Miku.

"Lagipula, dia mengandung anakku.. Cucu kalian..", kata Mikuo.

"A... Apa?!", mereka semua yang shock langsung melihat perut Miku, dan kenyataan itu masih membuat mereka tidak percaya.

"Ka-kalian...", kata ayah mereka dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf ayah, ibu. Tetapi aku dan Mikuo tidak bisa dipisahkan..", kata Miku.

Ibu mereka menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kami mengerti. Kami tidak akan melarang kalian lagi. Tapi ibu mohon dengan sangat, pulanglah. Dan Mikuo, kami sangat mencemaskanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu tanpa terapi selama ini?", kata ibu mereka yang mulai menangis.

"Ayah juga mohon, kembalilah. Kami berjanji akan merestui hubungan kalian.. Ya walau kalian agak mengecewakan kami, tetapi kami sadar, kalian memang tidak bisa dipisahkan..", kata ayah mereka.

"Kami juga mohon, Miku, Mikuo!", kata Rin, Len mengangguk.

Mikuo berdiri. "Maaf. Tetapi masih banyak kemungkinan tidak terduga jika kita kembali ke kota.. Dan juga, aku tidak terlalu percaya kata-kata kalian.. Bukankah Hatsune Company sangat berharga untuk ayah dan ibu? Jika dunia tau kalian memiliki anak yang nekat melakukan hubungan sedarah, apa yang akan terjadi? Pasti kalian akan memisahkan kami bukan?", kata Mikuo sambil merangkul Miku.

"Tidak! Ayah berjanji tidak akan mengusik hubungan kalian! Dan kami akan berusaha mengobati sakit hati kami dengan kelakuan ini. Walau kalian telah mengecewakan kami, tetapi rasa sayang kami pada kalian lebih besar, Miku, Mikuo!", kata ayah mereka.

"Ibu mohon!", kemudian ibu mereka berlutut di depan Mikuo dan Miku, menangis sambil memohon-mohon.

Rin dan Len yang melihat itu jadi tidak tega. Namun kemudian mereka ikut berlutut.

"Kami mohon!", kata Rin dan Len yang juga ikutan berlutut.

Ayah Miku dan Mikuo yang melihat itu pun juga mengikuti mereka, dan hal itu membuat Miku dan Mikuo tidak tega.

"Sudah semuanya. Stop melakukan hal ini..", kata Miku dengan wajah sedih.

"Hentikan ini, ayah, ibu, Len, Rin..", tambah Mikuo.

"Kami tidak akan berhenti sampai kalian mau kembali..", kata ibu mereka.

Miku dan Mikuo saling pandang. Wajah mereka mengatakan tidak ada jalan lain.

"Ibu, ayah...", kata Miku yang tiba-tiba berhenti sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Miku!", kata Mikuo yang panik dan mendekati Miku.

"Mikuo.. Perutku...", wajah Miku menunjukkan bahwa dia kesakitan.

"Miku! Ada apa?!", kata Rin yang juga ikut panik. Ayah dan ibu Miku juga ikut mendekati Miku, dan mereka menjadi panik. Mikuo menggendong Miku, dan kemudian mereka membawa Miku pergi dari sana menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

To be continued

Thanks to everyone who reading this xD mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Painful stress**

**Chapter 4**

Ceritanya makin bikin stress yah? makin sakit yah?=') author pun ikut stress buat critanya o.O hahaha

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Apaa?"

"Maaf.. Tetapi bayi dalam kandungannya harus diguugurkan..", kata dokter pasrah.

"Apa tidak bisa diusahakan?", tanya ibu Miku panik.

"Jika kita memaksa, makan keadaan nona Miku lah yang dalam bahaya. Demi keselamatannya, anaknya harus digugurkan.. Dia mengalami benturan yang keras..", jelas dokter.

"Apaa...", kata Mikuo yang sangat depresi.

"Maaf, tetapi ini jalan yang terbaik. Tolong beritahukan ayahnya.. Bagaimana juga, ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya harus mengetahuinya.. Dimana ayahnya?", tambah dokter itu.

"Ngg.. Ayahnya sedang diluar kota..", jawab Rin berbohong sambil menoleh kearah Mikuo. Mereka mengerti masalah akan menjadi tambah besar jika semakin banyak yang mengetahui anak hasil dari hubungan terlarang Miku dan Mikuo. Sedangkan Mikuo hanya terus menunduk, dia memikirkan kondisi anaknya dan Miku.

"Kalau begitu, segera beritahukan pada dia. Bagaimanapun juga ayahnya harus mengetahui hal ini..", tambah dokter itu lagi.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih dokter. Tolong selamatkan Miku, kami mohon..", kata ayah Miku.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan memperjuangkan yang terbaik..", kata dokter dan kemudian dia kembali masuk ke kamar Miku.

"Sialan..", kata Mikuo sambil menunduk.

"Sabarlah Mikuo.. Lagipula sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Miku..", kata Len berusaha menenangkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara Megurine sialan itu. Dasar wanita brengsek..", kata Mikuo frustasi. Stress dan marah bercampur di wajahnya.

Ayah dan Ibu Mikuo juga sedih. Walau itu anak dari hasil hubungan terlarang mereka, tetap saja itu juga cucu mereka.

"Yang penting Miku harus selamat sekarang, Mikuo..", kata Rin yang juga berusaha menenangkannya.

"SIALLLL!", Mikuo sedikit berteriak dan meninggalkan mereka. Dia ingin sendiri untuk beberapa saat.

"Mikuo!", Len hendak mengejar Mikuo tetapi dihentikan oleh Rin.

"Biarkan dia sendirian dulu..", kata Rin.

"Mikuo pasti sangat sedih.. Apalagi dia baru saja kehilangan anaknya... Andai saja Miku tidak bertemu dengan Luka, ini tidak akan terjadi..", tambah Rin.

Ayah dan Ibu mereka mengangguk. Mereka juga merasa sedih akibat kejadian itu. Tetapi mau tidak mau kandungan Miku harus segera digugurkan atau berdampak buruk pada Miku sendiri.

"Megurine brengsek!", umpat Mikuo frustasi sambil memukul tembok hingga sedikit retak. Dia juga kesal pada dunia yang serba tidak adil ini. Kenapa hanya mereka yang dibuat sengsara? Apakah ini hukuman karena mereka menjalani cinta terlarang?

Baru saja dia dan Miku mendapat kebahagiaan. Baru saja orang tua mereka akhirnya merestui hubungan mereka. Barus aja mereka bersenang-senang. Namun cepat sekali masalah datang kembali? Apakah Miku dan Mikuo memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia?

Dulu Kaito, sekarang Luka. Sepertinya mereka adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk merusak hidup Miku dan Mikuo saja? Masalah selalu datang dari mereka.

Keadaan diluar hujan, sepertinya bisa menyembunyikan air mata Mikuo?

"Miku...", dan tidak lama kemudian Mikuo pun pingsan.

..

"Hiks.."

"Nggg..", Mikuo yang samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan itu pun bangun.

"Mikuo!", Miku langsung memeluk Mikuo.

"Miku...", Mikuo mengelus kepala Miku. Dan yang lainnya merasa lega karena Mikuo sudah sadar.

"Kenapa aku bisa dirawat disini juga?", tanya Mikuo heran.

"Kamu pingsan.. Dan mungkin juga pengaruh lama tidak terapi..", kata ibu Miku.

"Hmmm.. Begitu..", guman Mikuo kecil. Kemudian Mikuo melihat kearah Miku, masih menangis.

"Miku?"

"Mikuo.. Anak kita...", kata Miku dan kemudian mereka menangis lagi.

"Ini pasti ulah Megurine kan? Dia melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu pada saat aku kerja bukan?! Dasar wanita sialan! Aku pasti akan membalasnya!", kata Mikuo emosi.

"Luka benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan..", kata Rin pelan, dan Len ikutan menenangkan Rin.

Orang tua mereka juga menenangkan Miku. Mereka juga ikut sedih karena bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah cucu mereka..

Mikuo pun menunduk, dia merangkul Miku.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu.. Maafkan aku..", kata Mikuo lemah. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Miku.

"Tidak.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga anak kita. Padahal.. Padahal kau mempercayakannya padaku..", kata Miku yang menangis semakin deras.

"Sudahlah.. Itu bukan ulah kalian, Mikuo, Miku..", kata Ayah mereka yang berusaha menenangkan. Sepertinya kedua orang tua mereka mulai bisa menerima hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih mencintai Miku seperti Mikuo, dan tidak ada juga yang lebih mencintai Mikuo selain Miku.

"Suatu saat aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada gadis merah jambu brengsek itu, pasti..", guman Mikuo sedikit geram.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka boleh pulang. Saat pulang, Miku dan Mikuo membuat makam untuk anaknya. Mereka meletakkan sebuah nisan kecil dan bunga. Hampir setiap saat mereka disana untuk mendoakan anak mereka. Dan sebenarnya, mereka juga belum bisa menerima kenyataan anak mereka sudah tiada..

"Miku.. Waktunya makan..."

"Ah iya sebentar..", Miku mengusap kedua matanya dan bersiap-siap sejenak.

Sejak seminggu setelah itu, Miku masih memikirkan anaknya. Memang empat bulan adalah waktu yang singkat, tetapi hal itu sangat bermakna baginya. Anaknya dengan Mikuo, kini telah tiada. Dan hanya karena suatu hal kecil yang membuatnya begini.

"Miku..", kata Mikuo menjemput Miku karena merasa Miku sangat lama di dalam kamar.

"Ah, iya sebentar..", dan kemudian Miku berjalan kearah Mikuo.

"Menangis lagi?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau pembohong yang buruk..", kata Mikuo sambil memegangi pipi Miku, dan Miku pun tertawa pelan.

"Masih memikirkannya ya?"

"Iya. Bagaimana tidak.."

"Yaa.. Aku tau perasaanmu Miku.. Aku juga merasakannya sih. Tetapi tidak baik juga bersedih terus.. Dan lagipula aku merasa lega karena kau selamat..", kata Mikuo berusaha menghibur.

"Hmmmm..", dan Miku mengeluarkan sedikit air mata lagi.

"Bagaimana untuk menenangkanmu, kita mendoakannya?", ajak Mikuo kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Miku berlutut dan berdoa lagi di depan nisan kecil anak mereka. Mikuo juga demikian. Kemudian Mikuo memetik beberapa bunga, dan meletakannya di depan nisan.

Miku melihat makam itu lagi. Mengingat sudah empat bulan anak itu di perutnya, dia menangis lagi. Tetapi cepat-cepat Miku mengusap air matanya, dan berdiri.

"Sudah merasa lega?", tanya Mikuo. Miku mengangguk, "Terima kasih Mikuo..".

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu.."

"Okay~"

..

"Jadi kapan kalian mulai bersekolah lagi?", tanya ayah Miku.

"Aku tidak ingin bersekolah..", jawab Miku pelan.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan home schooling seperti dulu..", tambah Mikuo.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah Mikuo yang dulu meminta untuk sekolah? Namun sekarang?", tanya ibu Miku heran

"Aku dan Miku sudah tidak bersekolah dalam janga waktu yang lama, hampir satu tahun. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengejar ketinggalan itu dengan bersekolah di rumah saja?", usul Mikuo.

"Iya itu benar. Sepertinya sekolah di rumah adalah yang terbaik untuk kami..", tambah Miku.

"Hmm, jika itu yang terbaik mungkin sebaiknya kalian sekolah di rumah saja..", kata ayah mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak ayah! Memang itu yang kami harapkan..", kata Miku.

"Hahaha.. Ya sudah, silahkan kalian beromantis-romantisan dulu..", dan kemudian Miku serta Mikuo kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Miku.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa.. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ayah dan ibu sangat memanjakan kita?"

"Hmmm. Mungkin mereka takut kita akan kabur lagi?"

"Bisa jadi. Tetapi lihatlah.. Wajah mereka sepertinya tidak bisa seceria dulu.. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? Atau ini, karena kita?"

Miku diam sejenak mendengar itu. Mungkin benar, itu memang karena Miku dan Mikuo. Tetapi bagaimanapun caranya, mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Yaa.. Semoga suatu saat mereka bisa benar-benar ikhlas menerima hubungan kita..", kata Miku sambil duduk. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Mikuo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

Mikuo melirik kearah Miku. Mendekat, dan lalu menciumnya. Miku pun membalasnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sa-sayang.. Lihatlah..", guman ibu mereka kaget. Diam-diam mereka mengintip apa yang Miku dan Mikuo lakukan melalui celah-celah pintu.

"Mereka.. Benar-benar saling mencintai.. Lebih dari cinta mereka terhadap saudara..", kata ayah mereka pelan dengan nada yang sedih.

...

* * *

Mikuo membuka matanya, dan yang didapatinya saat matanya terbuka adalah wajah Miku.

"Uhm.. Aku tertidur di kamar Miku..", Mikuo segera bangkit berdiri dan menuju keluar. Rencananya dia ingin minum sesuatu dulu, baru kemudian kembali tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..", kata ayah Mikuo frustasi. Mikuo yang samar-samar mendengarnya, berusaha lebih mencuri dengar.

"Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sedarah. Seharusnya ini tabu.. Cinta terlarang mereka..", kata ibu mereka yang sudah menangis.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku tau cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang. Tetapi kau lihat sendiri kan, semakin kita melarangnya maka mereka semakin nekat.. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan..", jawab ayah yang sudah sangat frustasi.

"Benar. Miku dan Mikuo benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan... Aku pun juga tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. Melarang mereka salah, tetapi menyetujuinya sebenarnya juga salah.. Ini adalah kesalahan besar..", tambah ibu mereka yang juga frustasi.

"Ini semua salah kita. Mungkin kita yang kurang perhatian sehingga semua ini terjadi. Aarrrghhh!", ayah mereka yang frustasi sampai memecahkan gelas.

"Tenanglah.. Tenang.. Mau tidak mau kita hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka adalah anak-anak kita.. Ya walaupun aku juga kecewa, sama sepertimu..", kata ibu mereka berusaha menenangkan.

Mikuo tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung berjalan untuk mengambil minum. Tetapi saat berjalan, pikirannya pun penuh dengan kejadian barusan. Hubungan Miku dan Mikuo, mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya sampai segitunya? Bahkan menyakiti mereka?

Mikuo keluar sejenak sambil memandangi langit dan meneguk minuman kaleng yang diambilnya.

"Kenapa kita harus bersaudara... Kenapa orang yang membuatku jatuh cinta, adalah kakak kembarku sendiri?", guman Mikuo sedih.

...

"Miku..."

"Ah, Mikuo..", Miku menoleh ketika Mikuo datang.

"Dalam sehari sepertinya kau sering kemari ya..", kata Mikuo.

Miku meletakkan bunga yang dipetiknya tadi.

"Yaah.. Bagaimanapun juga, kami telah bersama dalam waktu yang singkat..", dan air mata Miku mulai keluar lagi.

Mikuo merangkul Miku.

"Mau tidak mau, kita harus merelakannya..", kata Mikuo berusaha menenangkan Miku. Mikuo juga sedih karena kehilangan anaknya, namun yang paling terpukul adalah Miku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah ibunya.

Miku menggenggam tangan Mikuo erat tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan kemudian Mikuo membantunya berdiri dan mengajaknya kedalam.

"Dingin..", guman Miku.

"Ingin kuambilkan jaket?"

"Ah! Jaketku tertinggal di kamar ayah dan ibu.."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan!"

Mikuo segera pergi untuk mengambil jaket Miku yang tertinggal.

"Hmm, ketemu..", Mikuo mengambil jaket Miku yang digantung dekat meja.

Mikuo tidak sengaja menemukan foto-foto keluarga. Dan banyak sekali foto dirinya dengan Miku.

Mikuo tersenyum melihat itu. Sejak kecil pun, mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Kemudian Mikuo melihat sebuah buku yang sepertinya adalah Diary. Salah satu foto mereka berempat sekeluarga, dijadikan cover dari buku itu.

Mikuo mencoba membukanya, dan benar itu adalah buku harian ibunya.

_'Aku sangat bahagia. Aku memiliki anak kembar, dan akhirnya kuberi nama Miku dan Mikuo..'_

Mikuo tersenyum membacanya, kemudian dia membalikkan halaman lain.

Banyak sekali kebahagiaan ibunya tertulis disana. Banyak pula pengalaman-pengalaman Miku dan Mikuo saat mereka masih kecil.

_'Kabar yang sangat buruk.. Mikuo menderita lupus. Memang dia tidak akan selalu sakit-sakitan, namun dia harus menjalani banyak terapi, dan teratur minum obat. Andai saja aku bisa menggantikannya, dan dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit itu..'_

_'Semakin hari Miku dan Mikuo semakin akrab. Namun entah kenapa, Miku seperti membencinya. Apa ada yang salah pada Mikuo? Dan Mikuo juga terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini..'_

Mikuo mengingat jelas hal itu. Miku mengatakan bahwa ia melakukannya agar bisa menghindari perasaan terhadap adiknya sendiri. Mikuo membalikkan halaman lagi, dan sampai dia menemukan..

_'Aku baru saja pulang, dan itu pun karena mendapat kabar yang buruk dari sekolah anak-anak. Benarkah anak-anakku menjalin hubungan asmara? Aku harap tidak..'_

_'Miku pindah ke apartment untuk sementara, sedangkan Mikuo tetap disini. Bisa kulihat, Mikuo tidak seceria biasanya. Apakah semua ini benar? Mikuo mencintai Miku?'_

Mikuo membalikkan halaman demi halaman, dan banyak sekali curahan hati ibunya tentang hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya, Ibu mereka pun tidak menginginkan hubungan mereka.

_'Miku dan Mikuo kembali dengan selamat, namun anak dalam kandungan Miku terpaksa digugurkan. Kami semua sedih, walau itu adalah anak hasil hubungan mereka, itu tetap cucuku dan suamiku. Tidak hanya ini yang membuatku sedih.. Sampai kapan Miku dan Mikuo mau menjalani hubungan ini?'_

_'Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan incest adalah tabu. Tetapi semakin dilarang, maka mereka semakin nekat. Suamiku sudah sangat frustasi, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Semakin kita memikirkan anak kita, semakin kita bertambah pusing. Kenapa mereka harus saling mencintai? Apakah tidak ada orang lain bagi mereka?'_

_'Semua ini salah kita.. Kita sebagai orang tua kurang memperhatikan Miku dan Mikuo sehingga mereka jadi seperti itu. Entah apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan, bahkan suamiku nyaris bunuh diri karena itu. Kita tidak bisa melarang Miku dan Mikuo lagi, namun sebenarnya kita juga tidak menginginkan hubungan mereka..'_

Mikuo langsung menutup buku itu. Sepertinya jauh lebih baik jika dia tidak menemukan buku itu tadi. Mikuo segera keluar untuk memberikan jaket Miku.

"Lama sekali?"

"Ah maaf.. Aku sedikit kebingungan mencari jaketmu.."

"Hmm baiklah. Terima kasih~"

Mikuo menjadi sedikit canggung akibat melihat buku harian ibunya tadi. Ditambah dia mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya tadi malam. Dia merasa bersalah..

"Miku-nee.."

"Hmm?"

"Sebaiknya.. Sebaiknya.. Kita mengakhiri hubungan ini.. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah saudara.. Cinta kita terlarang..", kata Mikuo menunduk, sepertinya dia juga menahan tangis.

Miku shock mendengar hal itu.

"Kau yang mengatakan suka padaku berkali-kali! Kau yang berjanji untuk membahagiakan aku! Bahkan kau nyaris bunuh diri saat hubungan kita tidak disetujui.. Dan sekarang? Kamu memutuskan aku?! Jangan mempermainkan aku!", kata Miku emosi dan menahan tangis.

Mikuo memeluk Miku. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Namun sepertinya ini yang terbaik.. Kita, adalah saudara...", kata Mikuo lemah.

Miku menampar Mikuo.

"Terserah padamu! Aku membencimu!", dan Miku berlari ke kamarnya.

Mikuo jatuh, dia memegangi pipinya bekas tamparan Miku.

"Yahh.. Ini yang terbaik..", kata Mikuo.

Mikuo kembali ke kamarnya. Dan dia menutupi dirinya dengan bantal sambil mengucapkan "maaf Miku" berkali-kali.

Miku sendiri juga menangis di kamarnya seperti orang yang depresi tingkat tinggi.

"Mengapa semua ini terjadi?! Mengapa kita adalah saudara?!", kata Miku sambil menangis.

"Jika kita adalah saudara, kenapa kita harus dibuat untuk saling mencintai?", kata Mikuo yang juga depresi..

...

To be continued

maaf jika saya membuat readers tambah stress yah :'D

any review/critics/sugestions? :D

arigatou~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Miku tidak makan malam?", tanya Ayah.

"Katanya Miku tidak enak badan, jadi dia ingin istirahat di kamarnya.. Mikuo, bagaimana keadaan Miku?", tanya ibu.

Agak lama diam, kemudian Mikuo menjawab "Entahlah..".

Ayah dan Ibu mereka yang mendengar itu langsung heran.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Mikuo tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya terus diam.

"Ayah, ibu, aku telah merubah pemikiranku. Tolong ijinkan aku sekolah di Tokyo! Dan disana aku juga bisa menjalani pengobatan..", kata Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba..", ibu Mikuo heran dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku mohon!"

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Chapter 5**

Critanya makin stress saya saja sampe kasihan sama karakter-karakternya , saya apakan ini :'D #plakkk

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Apa?"

"Yah. Apakah Mikuo tidak memberitahumu? Baru saja dia berangkat ke Tokyo.."

Miku langsung diam dan menunjukkan wajah yang kaget. Namun kemudian dia menunduk.

"Oh.. Aku tidak tau..", kata Miku yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

Dalam hatinya, Miku terasa sakit. Sudah memutuskannya, kini Mikuo pergi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan sekolah disana? Apa-apaan?!

Sebelum dia menangis lagi, Miku cepat-cepat menuju ke halaman belakang rumah mereka, mengunjungi makam anaknya.

Miku memetik beberapa bunga, dan hendak meletakkannya di depan nisan anaknya. Tetapi disana sudah terdapat beberapa bunga.

"Mikuo...", tidak sadar Miku berguman nama itu lagi. Kemudian Miku meletakkan bunga yang di petiknya, dan berdoa di depan makam anaknya.

"Andai saja ayahmu masih disini.. Andai saja dia tidak memutuskanku.. Andai saja kita masih bersama.. Dan andai saja kita bukan saudara..", kata Miku sambil menangis lagi. Ini jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan saat Kaito menduakannya dulu. Mungkin cinta Miku pada Kaito juga tidak pernah sebesar cintanya pada Mikuo..

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini, jika pada akhirnya selalu tersakiti? Padahal Mikuo.. Dia yang mengatakan suka padaku.. Dan dia pula yang berjanji akan membahagiakan aku.. Namun sekarang?", kata Miku lagi. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Aku prihatin sekali terhadap Miku..", kata ibu Miku dan Mikuo yang memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Mikuo meminta untuk bersekolah di Tokyo.. Mungkin Mikuo mendengar percakapan kita? Sehingga dia merencanakan semua ini.. Agar Miku bisa melupakannya, dan Mikuo bisa melupakan Miku..", jawab Ayah Miku dan Mikuo.

"Semoga saja mereka bisa saling melupakan.. Walau itu pasti sangat susah..", dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan Miku yang sedih di depan nisan anaknya. Sepertinya Miku sangat kaget dan terpukul tentang kepergian Mikuo. Dan ini berarti, Miku dan Mikuo putus?

"Mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka..", kata ayah Miku.

"Yah. Dan mereka sama-sama tersakiti sekarang..", balas ibu Miku.

Ayah Miku menghela nafas. "Semoga saja suatu saat nanti mereka benar-benar bisa ikhlas melepaskan dan melupakan satu sama lain. Ini yang terbaik..", dan ayah Miku pergi meninggalkan ibu Miku yang masih mengawasi Miku.

Dia tau, sebagai seorang ayah sudah pasti sedih jika melihat anaknya sedih. Namun dia juga sedih, bahkan kecewa dengan apa yang anak-anaknya lakukan.

"Maafkan kami, Miku, Mikuo..", kata ibu mereka dan kemudian pergi.

...

* * *

"Hei, merokok itu enak?", tanya Miku pada tukang kebun rumahnya.

"Hmmm, sedikit. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa stress..", jawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku minta satu?", pinta Miku, dan si tukang kebun pun diam.

"Ma-maaf.. Jika nona Miku ingin mencobanya, tolong membelinya sendiri. Jangan ikut campur kan saya.. Saya takut dimarahi tuan dan nyonya besar. Permisi..", kata si tukang kebun itu kemudian pergi.

"Huhh. Orang aneh..", umpat Miku. Kemudian Miku memetik bunga dan meletakannya di depan makam anaknya lagi.

"Hei nak.. Kau tau, sudah berapa lama ayahmu itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar ya? Tidak tanggung jawab sekali..", kata Miku berbicara pada nisan itu. Seperti orang gila tentunya.

Miku berlutut, kemudian dia memegang nisan anakanya itu.

"Aku masih ingat.. Dulu ayahmu nyaris bunuh diri karena aku memutuskannya. Dan kemudian, kami kabur ke suatu desa terpencil. Kami sempat bahagia disana selama beberapa bulan, sampai hubungan kami kelewat batas dan Mikuo menghamiliku.. Membuatku mengandungmu.. Mengandungmu selama empat bulan itu..", kata Miku berbicara pada nisan anaknya itu.

"Kau tau.. Saat aku mengatakan aku mengandungmu, ayahmu sangat malu walau mukanya menunjukkan wajah bahagia, dan meminta maaf, dikiranya aku akan marah padanya karena dia telah menghamiliku? Padahal aku pun juga senang.. Dan kita sudah bersama empat bulan bukan? Begitu tau kalau kau adalah perempuan, kami memutuskan untuk memberi nama Michi. Tetapi, karena wanita berambut pink itu, kau pun tidak ada.. Selalu saja ada hal buruk yang terjadi di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan kita..", kata Miku lagi, dan lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Saat itu, kami benar-benar bahagia. Namun kemudian kakek dan nenekmu datang.. Ya, akhirnya mereka dengan terpaksa mau menerima hubungan kami. Tetapi aku yakin, itu agar ayahmu mau kembali. Bagaimanapun juga, ayahmu harus rutin menjalani pengobatan. Kalau tidak, mungkin nyawanya terancam..", kata Miku lagi.

"Dulu aku sempat berpacaran dengan seseorang bernama Kaito. Yah, aku menyukainya sih. Tetapi tidak secinta aku pada ayahmu. Dan jujur, aku menerima Kaito juga karena ingin melupakan ayahmu, karena aku tau ini adalah perasaan terlarang. Tetapi Kaito menghianatiku, dan dia pergi bersama gadis-gadis lain. Pada saat itu, ayahmu lah yang menghiburku, mengajakku berbicara, dan menyuruhku melupakannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian melamarku. Berjanji untuk membahagiakan aku, dan aku menerimanya.. Yah, andai saja aku tau endingnya begini, pasti tidak akan kuterima..", kata Miku lagi. Dia sudah sedikit menggaruk-garuk nisan anaknya itu karena stress.

"Kini aku merasakan apa yang dulu dirasakan Mikuo. Pasti Mikuo sangat sedih dan stress saat kuputuskan. Aku juga berpikir inilah yang terbaik, namun akhirnya aku sadar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan setelah itu, giliran Mikuo yang memutuskanku. Apakah ini karma? Tidak bisa ya kita nyambung terus..", kata Miku kemudian menunduk dan mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Memang cinta kita terlarang. Tetapi jika pada akhirnya kita saling mencintai, kenapa kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara? Kenapa harus Mikuo yang membuatku begini?", kata Miku lagi dan tangisannya mulai deras.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak akan menyangka akan menyukai adik kembarku sendiri.. Kenapa harus Mikuo? Kenapa kita harus saudara? Kenapa ayahmu adalah adik kembarku sendiri?", Miku menempelkan kepalanya pada nisan itu.

"Entah sekarang bagaimana kabar ayahmu itu. Kami tidak pernah saling berhubungan lagi sejak dia pindah ke Tokyo. Apakah sekarang.. Dia membenciku? Ataukah dia masih mengingatku? Dan apakah masih ada harapan untuk kita bersama?", Miku mencurahkan isi hatinya pada nisan Michi.

Miku mengelus nisan anaknya lagi, dan menatapnya sedih.

"Aku harap, kamu tidak membenciku karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu nak.. Tetapi aku sangat senang dirimu ada didalam rahimku selama empat bulan..", Miku memeluk nisan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, sudah hampir malam. Ibumu ini akan mandi dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Rencananya aku ingin minum sih, jika itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit kegilaanku ini? Sampai jumpa nak, ibu menyayangimu..", Miku berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada anaknya.

Seorang maid yang dari tadi memperhatikannya, memandangi Miku dengan prihatin. Dia mendengar dan melihat apa yang dari tadi Miku lakukan. Sepertinya benar-benar terpukul?

Miku sedikit berdandan dan mengganti baju yang bagus. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar dan berkata akan pergi ke suatu mall. Rencananya dari mall itu, dia akan berjalan ke bar, sehingga tidak ketahuan oleh supirnya.

"Yosh! Saatnya minum!", kata Miku semangat. Walau make up yang dipakainya agak tebal, tetapi itu tidak menyembunyikan mata Miku yang membengkak akibat kebanyakan menangis.

"Miku?", Len yang melihat Miku dari kejauhan mengikutinya diam-diam, ada sedikit perasaan curiga.

"Hmmm, sepertinya menarik..", dan Miku hendak membuka pintu bar itu sampai tangan seseorang menghentikannya.

"Le-Len?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Miku! Apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau berbuat sampai sejauh ini?! Karena Mikuo?! Kenapa mudah sekali kau menyerah padanya?!", teriak Len.

"Lenn.. Aku.. Tidak.."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua Miku?! Apa hanya karena Mikuo pindah ke Tokyo, maka kau menjadi begini? Aku yakin, Mikuo juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini!", kata Len berusaha menyadarakan Miku.

"Kau tau apa! Mikuo yang mengatakan suka padaku, memintaku menjadi pacarnya, bahkan membuatku mengandung anaknya. Dan dia pula yang memutuskan aku, katanya ini yang terbaik..", jawab Miku.

Len sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika sebelum Mikuo pergi, dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Miku. Selama ini tidak ada yang tau jika Mikuo memutuskan Miku, hanya saja mereka tau jika Mikuo pindah ke Tokyo.

"Benarkah?! Mikuo memutuskanmu?", tanya Len untuk memastikan.

"Yahh. Dan setelah memutuskanku dia pindah ke Tokyo.. Meninggalkanku.. Egois sekali.. Katanya, ini yang terbaik.. Terbaik apanya..", air mata Miku keluar, dan tubuhnya jatuh.

Len segera berjongkok, dan berusaha menenangkan Miku.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Mikuo berpikir, ini yang terbaik untukmu Miku.. Mungkin juga dia merasa bersalah dengan orang tuamu?", kata Len berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi Len.. Tapi.. Dia sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan aku.. Tetapi, dia malah lebih menyakiti aku daripada si Kaito itu.. Aku sudah percaya.. Sangat percaya pada Mikuo.. Tetapi.. Ta..pi...", dan tangisan Miku semakin menjadi. Len sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Miku, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghibur dan mendukung Miku. Mikuo sudah tidak di kota itu lagi, akan susah jika orang yang membuat Miku seperti itu tidak ada disana.

"Sudah Miku.. Yang sabar ya.. Pasti suatu saat akan ada jalan keluarnya.. Dan sepertinya Mikuo melakukan ini tidak dengan tanpa alasan..", hibur Len.

"Iya Len.. Tapi..."

"Miku? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!", tegur Ayah Miku yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"A-ayah...", dan Miku langsung ketakutan.

"Apa Len mengajakmu?", tanya Ayahnya lagi dan menoleh kearah Len. Len hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Len.. Maaf..", kata Miku sedikit takut.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah..", dan kemudian Ayahnya kembali masuk dalam mobil.

"Maaf Len.. Dan terima kasih..", kata Miku berusaha tersenyum kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Len hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

...

* * *

"Apa? Miku melakukan itu?"

"Benar! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih sebenarnya?! Kenapa kau memutuskannya? Hampir saja dia masuk kedalam bar itu, kau tahu!", kata Len memarahi Mikuo.

Mikuo terdiam. Dia sangat kaget mendengar hal itu. Miku melakukan hal-hal sejauh itu?

'Kalau kau mengingkarinya, mungkin aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini. Mungkin aku akan melompat dari gedung yang sangat tinggi..'

Tiba-tiba Mikuo mengingat kalimat Miku. Dan ini berarti, dia membuat Miku dalam bahaya.

"Heii Mikuo?! Kau dengar tidak?!", kata Len.

"Ah. Maafkan aku Len! Maaf! Apa lagi yang Miku lakukan selama aku tidak disana?", tanya Mikuo.

"Entahlah. Banyak sekali.. Rin yang datang untuk mengunjungi Miku, langsung kembali pulang melihat Miku yang berbicara depresi sambil menangis di depan batu nisan anak kalian.. Dan kata-kata 'Mikuo' sering sekali diucapkannya..", kata Len.

"Sejauh itu? Sial.. Ini semua salahku..", kata Mikuo frustasi merasa bersalah.

"Ya. Ini memang salahmu. Entahlah jika Miku juga mencoba untuk bunuh diri? Untuk hal itu, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Matanya membengkak luar biasa.. Apa lagi kalau tidak menangisimu?", kata Len lagi.

Mikuo terdiam. Len benar. Ini semua salahnya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji padanya akan membahagiakannya? Mana janjimu itu, Mikuo! Kalau begini terus yang ada kau menyakitinya!", kata Len.

"Maafkan aku Len. Aku akan segera memperbaikinya..", kata Mikuo frustasi.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Mintalah maaf pada Miku, sebelum semuanya terlambat.", jawab Len.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Tolong awasi Miku! Aku takut dia akan berbuat hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawanya sendiri!", kata Mikuo.

"Hmmm hmmm.. Baiklah. Aku dan Rin akan mengawasinya. Cepat kemari, Mikuo! Dan kembalikan Miku seperti semula.", kata Len.

"Baik! Aku akan secepatnya kesana!", dan Mikuo mematikan teleponnya kemudian bersiap-siap.

Apakah ini salah untuk memutuskan Miku?

Cinta mereka tabu, namun semakin dipaksakan untuk berpisah, maka cobaan pun semakin banyak. Begitu pula juga dengan kebahagiaan mereka. Saat mendapat kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Apakah ini karma karena mencintai saudara sedarah sendiri?

Mikuo juga yakin akan suatu hal. Jika dirinya tidak mederita sakit seperti ini, sudah pasti ayahnya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena mencintai saudaranya, bahkan menghamilinya.. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak marah jika hal ini? Ya, pengecualian untuk orang tua mereka.. Mereka melakukannya karena terpaksa.. Karena Mikuo masih menyandang status sebagai 'Penderita Lupus'. Sepertinya Mikuo harus bersyukur dengan penyakitnya itu.

"Miku..", Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Jika mereka bersama, itu salah. Tetapi jika Mikuo memutuskan Miku, itu juga salah. Bahkan Miku sampai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?

Mikuo membereskan sedikit barangnya, dan secepatnya menuju kereta api. Semoga saja semuanya belum terlambat saat dia sampai disana.

Mikuo mengingat hari dimana dia memutuskan Miku. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga sedih, namun orang tua mereka sangat kecewa dengan Miku dan Mikuo. Hal tersebut membuat Mikuo sangat merasa bersalah sehingga dia dengan terpaksa meminta putus pada Miku. Tetapi caranya ini sepertinya juga salah. Seperti tidak ada jalan yang benar untuknya..

Karena terlalu memikirkan Miku, Mikuo sampai lupa untuk mengabari orang tuanya jika dia akan pulang.

"Miku.. Miku..", guman Mikuo lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mikuo berdering. Mikuo membuka pesan yang ada di ponselnya itu.

'Miku hilang..'

...

"Aku bisa melihat hampir seluruh kota dari atas sini..", kata Miku pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang kota dari atap gedung yang sangat tinggi.

"Sepertinya jika menjatuhkan diri dari sini, sakit sekali ya.. Tetapi sakitnya hanya sekali, tidak perlu merasa sakit seperti ini..", guman Miku lagi.

Kemudian dia duduk, meratapi nasibnya. Duduk, kemudian berdiri, hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali. Dia ingin sekali melompat dari gedung itu. Namun seperti ada malaikat di telinga kanannya dan iblis di telinga kirinya.

"Eh.. Ada pesawat..", kata Miku yang melihat pesawat itu seperti membentuk sebuah garis baru.

'Pada siang hari jika kamu melihat pesawat, anggap saja itu bintang jatuh? Maka dengan membuat permohonan, mungkin permohonanmu akan terkabul'.

Kalimat yang langsung muncul di benak Miku. Itu adalah kata adik kembarnya ketika mereka masih kecil. Konyol sekali..

"Jika memang bisa.. Aku ingin.. Bahagia..", kata Miku membuat permohonan pada pesawat yang dianggapnya bintang jatuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia diam, menunggu apakah permohonannya dikabulkan atau tidak. Sungguh konyol, dikiranya pesawat akan mengabulkan secepat itu?

"Tidak bisa ya.. Mikuo bohong..", kata Miku sambil tersenyum dan menangis.

"Hmph!", Miku berdiri dan menuju ke pinggir gedung.

"Yah, sudah selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup merasakan sakit dan senang. Bisa merasakan cinta bersama Mikuo.. Aku.. Sedikit bahagia..", kata Miku lagi. Dia melepas sepatunya, dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

"Sudah cukup merasakan sakit dan bahagia yang fana ini. Aku akan segera mengakhirinya.. Terima kasih semuanya.. Terima kasih Mikuo.. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau kau tidak lagi mencintaiku.. Michi, ibu akan segera menyusulmu nak.. kamu tidak akan sendirian disana.. Kita akan bertemu lagi..", Miku meneteskan air mata, dan Miku mulai melompat dari gedung yang sangat tinggi itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai Mikuo menangkapnya dan menahannya.

.

.

"Mi.. Mikuo...", kata Miku shock.

Mikuo tidak menjawab Miku. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik Miku dan menjauhkannya dari tebing gedung tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa.."

"BODOH!"

Miku terdiam mendengar Mikuo yang emosi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Bukankah kau yang mencegahku untuk bunuh diri di rel kereta api dulu? Katamu semua ini konyol? Kenapa kau sendiri melakukan ini, Miku-nee!", kata Mikuo sambil mencengkram pundak Miku.

"Aku... Akuu...", Miku menangis.

"Masa depanmu masih panjang Miku! Kau bisa menjadi seorang yang sukses! Dan suatu saat kau akan menemukan pasangan hidupmu! Jangan sampai stress membuatmu sampai melakukan hal ini! Nyawa tidak datang dua kali!", tambah Mikuo lagi.

"Hikss.. Kaau.. Kau yang membuatku depresi.. Kau mengatakan suka padaku.. Mempertahankan hubungan kita, dan memutuskanku.. Setelah itu meninggalkanku sendirian dan pergi ke Tokyo. Apa-apaan itu.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa sukses tanpamu! Dan pasangan hidup? Aku tidak ingin orang lain selain dirimu! Tidak ingin!", kata Miku dan tangisannya bertambah deras.

Mikuo menunduk. "Maaf.. Aku melakukan semua ini.. Kau tau, ibu dan ayah begitu kecewa terhadap hubungan kita. Walaupun mereka bilang setuju, tetapi aku mengetahuinya, mereka masih tidak bisa ikhlas. Mereka selalu berharap suatu saat kita akan berpisah.. Dan karena kita, ayah sangat frustasi. Begitu pula ibu. Aku melihatnya menangis.. Ayah sampai tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.. Kita, sudah mengecewakan ayah dan ibu Miku! Karena itu.. Aku.. Aku pikir inilah yang terbaik.. Aku tidak akan pernah tidak mencintaimu.. Aku melakukannya juga karena terpaksa..", kata Mikuo.

"Aku lebih frustasi dari mereka. Selama kau di Tokyo, hidupku tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tempat curhatku adalah kuburan Michi.. Aku nyaris merokok dan minum.. Kau tau, ayah dan ibu memarahi aku karena hal itu! Dan semua itu salahmu Mikuo.. Andai kau tidak meninggalkanku..", ungkap Miku lagi. Mikuo yang merasa iba terhadap Miku, mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menginginkan hubungan kita Miku..", kata Mikuo.

Miku menangis. Mikuo benar. Tidak ada yang menginginkan dan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang.

"Tuhan pun.. Pasti melarang hubungan kita..", kata Mikuo lemah sambil menunduk.

"Mikuoo...", Miku memeluk Miku lebih erat lagi. Dia menumpahkan semua tangisannya pada Mikuo.

"Memang.. Memang semua melarang.. Tapi Mikuo.. Jika kita ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai, kenapa kita adalah saudara? Kenapa? Tidak adil.. Tidak adil..", kata Miku.

Mikuo mengelus Miku. "Kalau bisa memilih.. Aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi kekasihmu daripada saudaramu.. Aku.. Juga membenci takdir ini.. Mengapa kita diciptakan sebagai anak kembar?", kata Mikuo sedih. Miku semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Mikuo.

"Mikuo..."

"Ya?"

"Maukah.. Maukah kamu menerima segala rintangan dan tanggung jawab yang akan kita hadapi jika kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ini? Aku lebih memilih untuk terus berjuang daripada menyerah begitu saja dan memutuskan hubungan kita.. Aku siap menerima segala rintangan yang ada..", tanya Miku.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu kau suruh pun, aku akan menyanggupinya Miku. Tetapi.. Ayah dan Ibu.. Kita sudah mengecewakan mereka..", jawab Mikuo sedih.

"Aku tau. Tetapi.. Aku juga tidak ingin begini terus Mikuo.. Aku sangat tersiksa selama kau tidak ada.. Dan setelah kau memutuskan aku.. Bahkan hari ini, aku nyaris melompat dari gedung ini..", kata Miku lagi.

Mikuo terdiam, kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menolak...", kata Mikuo pelan.

"Jika ini tidak akan membahayakanmu lagi, mari kita mulai hubungan kita lagi.. Dan kalau bisa, jangan ada yang tau tentang ini.. Ayah dan Ibu juga tidak boleh tau..", tambah Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Miku mengangguk. "Hmm.. Aku mencintaimu, Mikuo!"

"Aku juga Miku.."

'Maafkan kami Ya Tuhan.. Tetapi tolong, biarkan kami merasakan suka duka bersama.. Kami siap menerima akibat dari hubungan terlarang kami..'..

* * *

To be Continued.

Tambah stress ya :'D maaf ya kalau ada yang saya buat nangis karena ini #plaaakkkk

Makasihh buat semua saran, komen, review apapun itu lah ;w; semoga saya sudah memperbaikinya di chapter ini (saya udah brusaha :'D hiks)

maaf juga kalo ada salah kata, typo, whatever deh

keep reading and review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Tadaima..."

"Eh? Mikuo? Sudah pulang?", tanya ibu mereka.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Tetapi sepertinya besok aku akan kembali..", kata Mikuo dan kemudian dia berjalan ke belakang rumah..

Melihat hal itu, ibu mereka pun heran. Apakah Miku dan Mikuo melanjutkan hubungan mereka lagi?

Mikuo langsung memetik bunga dan menaruhnya di depan nisan anaknya. Kemudian dia berdoa.

"Hei.. Terima kasih ya sudah menemani ibumu selama aku tidak ada, Michi..", kata Mikuo sambil mengelus nisan anaknya itu.

"Maafkan ayahmu yang pergi meninggalkan kalian selama beberapa lama ini ya... Hmmm, maafkan ibumu juga yang setiap hari hanya memberimu tangisan dan cerita-cerita yang mengesalkan.. Tetapi sebentar lagi tidak begitu kok..", kata Mikuo lagi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

'Pastikan nanti malam semua orang di rumah sudah tidur, dan datanglah ke kamarku..'

Pesan yang dikirimkan Miku itu membuat Mikuo tersenyum. Dia menoleh keatas, tepatnya kearah jendela kamar Miku. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian dia berjalan lagi masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hei Mikuo, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali datang kemari?", tegur ayahnya.

"Ah.. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal.. Waktu itu aku sangat terburu-buru kan, jadi ada beberapa yang tertinggal.. Hahaha..", jawab Mikuo.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Pastikan kali ini jangan ada yang tertinggal lagi..", kata ayahnya.

"Baik!"

"Hei Mikuo!", sapa Len yang baru saja datang bersama Rin.

"Eh.. Hai Len..", Mikuo mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Miku? Kau sudah menemukannya kan?", tanya Rin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sudah.. Kubawa pulang dengan selamat.. Jangan khawatir..", jawab Mikuo sambil tertawa.

Rin dan Len menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah.. Entah apa jadinya jika kamu tidak datang..", kata Len.

"Selama kau tidak ada, Miku benar-benar depresi seperti orang gila..", tambah Rin.

"Ahh.. Itu..", Mikuo menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Hei Mikuo.. Kalau kau membuat Miku seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu..", kata Rin.

"Tenang saja Rin. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir.. Ini yang terbaik..", kata Miku tiba-tiba datang sambil tersenyum.

"EEHHH?!"

Kagamine bersaudara itu tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengar mereka.

"Hahaha.. Mulai sekarang, aku dan Miku-nee kembali menjadi kakak dan adik..", kata Mikuo.

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Rin dan Len hanya diam.

Benarkah ini keputusan yang tepat untuk menjalani ini semua diam-diam?

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Warning : Cerita makin stress!**

**rate nya jadi T semi M ya karena hal yang 'agak' vulgar :'D**

* * *

"Mmmhhh.."

Mikuo melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Miku.

"Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas..", kata Miku sedikit cemberut. Mikuo tertawa dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Maaf.. Ambil nafas yang banyak sekarang.", kata Mikuo.

"Susah. Kita kan bersembunyi dibawah selimut.."

"Perlu kubuka?", kata Mikuo dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan! Nanti ketahuan..", muka Miku memerah dan Mikuo tertawa melihat hal itu.

Kemudian mereka berpelukan sejenak di bawah selimut itu. Saling melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"Aku berencana untuk mewarnai rambutku dengan warna lain.. Ada saran?", kata Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Ehhh? Mengapa memangnya?"

"Yaa.. Kalau suatu saat kamu ke Tokyo, dan kita berjalan-jalan.. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan merasa aneh kan.. Kita akan menjadi pasangan normal disana..", kata Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Benar juga sih.. Tetapi aku suka rambut hijaumu.. ", kata Miku.

Mikuo menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.. "Yaah.. Aku bertanya pada orang yang salah..", kata Mikuo dengan nada frustasi yang dibuat-buat sehingga membuat Miku tertawa.

"Kenapa kau harus ke Tokyo sih.. Jarak kita jadi jauh..", kata Miku.

"Awalnya aku berpikir ini yang terbaik.. Namun sekarang, sepertinya kita akan leluasa menjadi pasangan normal jika kamu berkunjung ke Tokyo?", kata Mikuo.

Miku tertawa, lalu dia membelai rambut Mikuo, kemudian mencium dahinya.

"Hei.. Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi..", kata Miku.

"A-apa?", muka Mikuo pun ikut memerah.

"Ayo.. Semua orang di rumah sudah tidur..", kata Miku lagi dengan nada menggoda. Mikuo diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan kakak kembarnya itu.

Pertahanan nafsu Mikuo akhirnya runtuh juga, dan dia menyanggupi permintaan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kamu yang memaksa...", Mikuo mulai mencium Miku lagi dan melepas pakaian Miku..

Mereka melakukan hal yang terlarang itu lagi. Banyak sekali suarah desahan dibawah selimut Miku itu.

Dan sayangnya...

.

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN!", Ayah mereka membanting pintu, dan ibu mereka hanya bisa menangis. terlukis wajah kekecewaan di wajah mereka berdua.

"A-ayah... Ibu...", kata Mikuo yang shock.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!", Ayah Mikuo menyeret Mikuo dan mulai memukul Mikuo.

"ANAK MACAM APA KALIAN INI?!", kata Ayah Mikuo lagi sambil terus memukuli Mikuo hingga berdarah.

"Hentikan ayah! Hentikan! Aku yang memaksanya!", kata Miku yang menangis histeris melihat Mikuo dipukuli seperti itu.

"TIDAK USAH MEMBELANYA! KAU SAMA SAJA!", kata ibu Miku sambil menangis yang kemudian menampar pipi Miku dengan sangat keras.

"HE... HENTIKAN.. JANGAN SAKITI MIKU!", teriak Mikuo pada ibunya di sela-sela kesakitannya.

"Mikuoo.. Ayah.. Hentikan.. Aku mohon.. Pukul aku saja..", kata Miku lemah sambil menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat Mikuo yang dipukul hingga terluka seperti itu.

"Ini tidak ada apa-apanya Miku.. Dibandingkan.. Aku harus melihatmu menangis..", kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum miris.

"DIAM KAU! BICARA APA?!", dan ayahnya menambah pukulannya lagi terhadap anaknya itu setelah melihat anaknya yang masih sempat bermesraan saat mereka dimarahi habis-habisan seperti ini.

Miku menangis terus melihat Mikuo yang dipukuli oleh ayahnya. "Bukankah.. Bukankah kalian mengatakan akan merestui hubungan kami? Namun sekarang?!", kata Miku.

"Tetapi.. Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang jika kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian dan kembali meenjadi kakak adik seperti dulu? Kami sangat senang, sangat bahagia.. Hingga ingin memberi kalia kejutan malam ini.. Tetapi.. TETAPI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!", kata ibu Miku lagi dengan nadah marah terhadap Miku. Miku hanya bisa menangis, sedangkan Mikuo ingin sekali menghentikan itu semua.

"Itu salahku.. Salahkan aku, jangan Mikuo..", Miku berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Mikuo, dan nyaris memeluknya.

Ayah mereka kemudian menoleh kearah Miku dan ingin memukulnya.

"HENTIKANNN! JANGAN SAKITI MIKU!", kata Mikuo dengan cepat yang memeluk dan melindungi Miku sebelum Miku dipukul.

"APA-APAAN KAU! MEMELUK SAUDARAMU SEPERTI ITU! SUDAH CUKUP!", kata ayah mereka dan memukul Mikuo. Tetapi, air mata juga keluar dari mata ayahnya itu. Dia menunjukkan kekecewaan terhadap anak-anaknya yang sangat dalam...

Kemudian dia menjatuhkan alat yang sejak tadi dia gunakan untuk memukul Mikuo. Dia terjatuh, dan menangis lagi..

Ibu mereka segera mendekati ayah mereka yang menangis itu, dan memeluknya.

"Kalian.. Harus berpisah..", kata Ibu mereka.

"Atau ayah akan bunuh diri.."

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip a month later**

.

.

* * *

"Dimana Miku?", tanya Mikuo

"Bukan urusanmu.. Dan berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama tiap hari, Mikuo!", kata ayahnya.

Mikuo menghela nafas. "Selalu saja..". Kemudian Mikuo melihat dirinya di kaca dan memegang luka yang terdapat di bibirnya. Luka akibat dipukul oleh ayahnya saat melakukan ciuman perpisahan dengan Miku sebelum mereka berdua diseret dengan paksa untuk berpisah.

Sudah sebulan Mikuo kembali lagi ke Tokyo meninggalkan Kyoto dan tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sedangkan Miku dan ibunya pergi ke suatu tempat dimana Miku dan Mikuo tidak bisa bertemu.

"Kalau begini caranya.. Aku semakin merindukanmu, Miku..", kata Mikuo. Dan air matanya mulai keluar. Sudah lama sekali dia merindukan Miku, dan dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ayahnya selalu mengawasinya dengan ketat, bahkan mengganti ponselnya agar tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Miku. Miku juga tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali dari jaringan sosial ataupun email. Entah karena dia tidak diijinkan menggunakannya atau memang Miku berada di daerah anti teknologi.. Berkali-kali Mikuo berusaha menggali informasi mulai dari berusaha mencuri data-data ayahnya diam-diam, membayari stalker, hingga akhirnya dia melihat isi ponsel ayahnya sampai ketahuan.

'Lupakan Miku dan lupakan impian kalian untuk bersama. Jika kalian sudah tidak saling mencintai, kami akan membiarkan kalian bertemu..'

Itu adalah kalimat ayahnya yang masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Melupakan Miku? Tentu saja mustahil! Dia bisa saja pura-pura tidak mencintai Miku agar bisa bertemu dengannya, namun orangtuanya kini sudah susah untuk dibohongi.

"Miku...", guman Mikuo..

"Andai kita bukan saudara..", katanya lagi, dan tetap menangis.

Ayahnya juga menangis karena menyaksikan itu dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Maafkan ayah, Miku Mikuo.. Maaf.. Ayah salah mendidik kalian.. Hingga kalian harus merasakan ini semua..", kata ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Mikuo?", tanya Miku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama bersama ayah..", balas ibunya.

"Apakah.. Aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak diijinkan untuk menemui Mikuo lagi? Untuk selamanya?", tanya Miku hampir menangis.

Ibunya tidak menjawabnya, bahkan menatap Miku pun tidak. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

"Mikuo..", guman Miku sedih.

Miku sedih karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mikuo yang dicintainya. Dia merasa sepertinya takdir mempermainkan mereka berdua.

"Maaf Mikuo.. Andai saja aku tidak memaksamu.. Andai saja.. Kalau begitu, kamu tidak akan menderita..", kata Miku menangis.

"Kenapa harus kita.. Kenapa kita harus dilahirkan sebagai saudara kembar?", guman Miku sedih.

Ibunya yang mendengar itu dari pintu kamar Miku juga ikut menangis.

"Maafkan ibu, Miku.. Maafkan ibu, Mikuo..", guman ibu Miku kecil.

Kemudian Miku kembali masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, dan muntah. Padahal makanannya tidak disentuh, tetapi kenapa dia masih muntah? Pusing, mual, semua juga bercampur menjadi satu.

'Apakah.. Aku hamil?', guman Miku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"APA?!", teriak ayah Mikuo histeris setelah mengangkat telepon itu. Mikuo yang mendengarnya, sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan telepon.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa bisa..", kata ayahnya dengan nada yang kaget. Mikuo semakin penasaran, apa yang membuat ayahnya seperti itu?

"Kau yakin Miku benar-benar hamil dari Mikuo?", tanya ayahnya lagi, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Mikuo shock.

"Miku... Hamil?", guman Mikuo. Kemudian dia teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu dimana dia dan Miku tertangkap basah oleh orangtuanya melakukan hal terlarang. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Miku hamil karena itu?

"Jaga saja dia, jaga kandungannya, jangan sampai dia keguguran lagi. Meskipun itu adalah hasil perbuatan terlarang anak-anak kita, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah cucu kita..", kata ayahnya lagi.

Mikuo langsung mendobrak pintu kamar ayahnya, dan berlari mendekati ayahnya.

"Mikuo?", tanya ayahnya heran.

"MIKU! JIKA DIA PEREMPUAN BERI NAMA TAKUMI! JIKA DIA LAKI-LAKI BERI NAMA TAKERU!", teriak Mikuo di sebelah telinga ayahnya yang menempel dengan ponsel ayahnya.

"Mikuo?!", tanya ibunya kaget.

Miku ternyata sejak tadi mendengar percakapan ibunya, dan dia langsung berlari kearah ibunya.

"MIKUOOO!", balas Miku teriak di dekat ibunya, dan suara itu cukup bisa didengar oleh Miku.

"Miku?! Ini suara Miku?! MIKU!", balas Mikuo dengan nada bahagia. Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama..

"Apa-apaan kau?! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!", seret ayahnya.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku berbicara dengan Miku! Sebentar saja! Aku mohon!", kata Mikuo dengan paksa. Namun tetap saja Mikuo kalah dengan badan ayahnya yang lebih besar. Dan kemudian ayahnya mengunci pintu kamar Mikuo.

"Miku..."

Di tempat lain, ibu mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Miku?!", teriak ibunya.

"Aku mendengar suara Mikuo! Ya, Mikuo! Aku ingin berbicara dengannya!", kata Miku penuh harap.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh.. Kembali ke kamarmu!", dan setelah mendorong Miku dengan paksa agar masuk ke kamarnya, dia menguncinya.

Miku sempat memberontak dan menggedor pintu, namun hasilnya sia-sia saja.

"Mikuo...".

Nasib mereka sama. Walaupun mereka mendengar suara satu sama lain yang membuat mereka sangat bahagia, namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kebahagiaan memang tidak pernah berlangsung lama bagi mereka.

Tetapi berkat itu mereka cukup lega karena sudah mendengar suara satu sama lain walaupun dalam waktu singkat. Mikuo juga bahagia mendengar kehamilan Miku, dan berharap anak mereka kali ini bisa lahir dengan selamat.

.

.

.

"Ini..."

Mikuo mencubit pipinya, dan dia tidak merasa sakit. Tetapi dia yakin, ini bukan mimpi.

Mikuo langsung menyembunyikan surat itu didalam tasnya dan segera masuk ke rumahnya. Beruntung sekali hari ini dia bertemu dengan tukang pos?

Mikuo segera mengunci rumahnya. Dia mengambil surat yang tadi diterimanya dan membacanya…

* * *

To be continued

Penasaran dari siapa dan apa isi suratnya? :D

Keep review yah!

Gomen kalo cerita makin stress –w- kan emang tujuannya saya buat cerita stress, dari judulnya udah tau kan? :'D ini hasil pelampiasan stress saya mungkin #plakk. Maaf juga buat readers yang sudah saya buat nangis atas cerita ini ;;;;w;;;;

Thanks buat semua yang review, yang follow, dan yang fave! Seribu cinta untuk kalian smuaa :DDDD 3~~~ =3=

Keep up the good job minna!

Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri : Si.. sinetron? tidak2, ini bukan sinetron, memang cerita stress hingga karakternya juga stress smpe mw bnuh diri :'D maafkan hamba ya :'D miku dan mikuo ceritanya asalnya di Kyoto. Trus mikuo minta dipindah ke Tokyo kan. Setelah itu miku dan mikuo dipisahkan dengan mikuo ke Tokyo dan miku ke Sapporo. Ruwet ya kayak benang kusut? #plakk #maaflagi. Anw, thx reviewnya ya. Keep reading :D

Vhi : makasih ya udh setia mengikuti fanfic stress saya :'D. bgmnapun jga miku sm mikuo itu sodara, kan ini fic twincest ;;;w;;; tunggu aja ya endingnya, liat ndiri.. hehehe.. thx reviewnya ya, keep reading! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Mikuo segera mengunci kamarnya. Dia mengambil surat yang tadi diterimanya.

'Untuk Mikuo...

Ini sudah merupakan surat yang ke lima kalinya aku kirimkan.. Aku mendapatkan alamat barumu dan ayah dengan diam-diam mengecek ponsel ibu. Apakah ayah menyembunyikannya darimu?

Aku berada di Sapporo.. Untuk alamat jelasnya, aku tidak tau. Tetapi aku ingin mengatakan, kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu Mikuo? Kamu teratur menjalakan pengobatan kan?

Dan seperti yang kamu dengar dua minggu lalu, aku hamil. Dan aku yakin, aku hamil anakmu, Mikuo.. Aku sudah dengar. Dan jika perempuan akan kuberi nama Takumi, sedangkan jika laki-laki akan kuberi nama Takeru.

Seperti yang kamu ketahui, aku mengirimkan pesan ini dengan susah payah dan diam-diam..

Jangan membalas surat ini.. Aku sudah memberimu alamat emailku yang baru dan nomor ponselku dibalik surat ini.

Baiklah, semoga kamu membaca surat ini Mikuo. Aku menyayangimu..

Dari wanita yang paling menyayangimu, Miku..'

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Chap 7**

**NB : adegan vulgar udah ga ad (balik rate T) dan yang pasti, MAKIN STRESS!**

**Enjoy reading, smoga ga stress yahh :'D**

* * *

Mikuo bahagia dan nyaris menangis saat membacanya.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah Miku tidak apa-apa..", gumannya lega. Kemudian Mikuo membalik surat itu dan mencatat alamat e-mail serta nomor ponsel Miku. Dan secepatnya dia memberi balasan pada Miku.

"Halo?"

"Miku!"

"Mi.. Mikuo?!", tanya Miku tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Baru tadi aku bisa menerima suratmu.. Sepertinya ayah menyembunyikannya selama ini.. Aku merindukanmu Miku..", kata Mikuo.

Miku menangis.. "Aku.. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Mikuo..."

"Hei hei.. Jangan menangis.. Kamu berada di Sapporo kan? Aku akan kesana dan mencarimu keliling kota..", kata Mikuo.

"Jangan! Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita dirusak lagi.. Kalau dengan cara ini aku masih bisa berhubungan dengan Mikuo, begini pun tidak apa-apa..", kata Miku.

"Miku.."

Dan mereka berbincang-bincang lama setelah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu. Tentu saja mereka berbicara dengan suara yang agak kecil, agar orang tua mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Miku banyak bercerita hal-hal yang terjadi sejak dia di Sapporo, juga bercerita tentang kondisinya yang mengandung anak Mikuo. Mikuo tertawa dan menjawab pertanyaan Miku, dia juga menceritakan beberapa hal yang sama.

"Aku merindukan Michi..", kata Miku.

"Aku juga.."

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak mengunjungi makamnya? Apakah rumah kita di Kyoto itu tidak ada penghuninya?"

"Entahlah.. Ngghh!", tiba-tiba Mikuo merasa pusing dan sendi-sendinya sakit.

"Mikuo? Mikuooo?! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Miku mulai khawatir.

"Ah maaf, kakiku menginjak paku. Hahaha.. Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh ya.. Suatu saat kita pasti pulang kembali, dan mengunjungi makam Michi..", jawab Mikuo seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu.."

Dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka itu. Mikuo tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang itu, dia tetap melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Miku.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan berhubungan melalui telepon dan e-mail diam-diam. Selama sembilan bulan itu, Mikuo juga selalu mendukung dan tetap memperhatikan kehamilan Miku. Mikuo memperingatkan Miku untuk banyak istirahat, meminta berbicara dengan perut Miku, hingga menggoda Miku. Berkat semua itu, mereka merasa dekat walau jarak mereka jauh. Hingga Miku akhirnya melahirkan anaknya. Pada saat itu Mikuo panik luar biasa hingga dia nyaris pergi ke Sapporo sebelum dilarang oleh Miku.

"Bagaimana anak kita? Dia lahir selamat kan? Dan keadaanmu? Anak kita sedang berada didalam inkubator? Sekarang kau tidak kurang istirahat?", tanya Mikuo panik.

Miku tertawa mendengar Mikuo panik seperti itu.

"Tenang saja. Semua berjalan dengan sangaaaattt lancar..", kata Miku, dan Mikuo bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu..", kata Mikuo dan Miku pun tertawa. Saat ini Mikuo benar-benar bersyukur jika kondisi Miku dan anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Takeru...", kata Miku dalam telepon.

"Kirimkan aku fotonya! Kau tau sejak tadi aku mencemaskanmu!", kata Mikuo tidak bisa tenang.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar lagi, akan kukirimkan..", kata Miku dengan nada jahil.

Mikuo bernafas lega. "Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku nyaris gila tau tidak bisa disamping wanita yang kucintai sedang melahirkan..", kata Mikuo lagi.

"Hahahhaa.. Maaf.. Kalau kau datang kesini, akan menjadi masalah. Kamu tidak mau kan kita lebih jauh dari ini? Takeru lahir dengan selamat dan kondisi tubuhnya bagus. Kita beruntung.. Biasanya anak hasil dari orangtua yang sedarah, tidak bisa lahir sempurna..", kata Miku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Aku sangat bahagia Miku.. Tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.. Takeru juga.. Sudah kurang lebih sepuluh bulan kita tidak bertemu kan?", kata Mikuo lagi.

"Akan ada waktunya Mikuo.. Akan ada.."

"Hhh.. Semoga saja tidak lama.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Takeru mirip sekali denganmu loh!"

"Oh ya?! Cepat kirimkan aku fotonya, Miku! Aku sudah mencapai batas rasa penasaranku!"

"Hahaha.. Nanti saja, aku senang membuatmu penasaran~"

"Arghhhh.. Miku jelek.."

"Mikuo juga jelek kok~"

"Kalau aku jelek, berarti Takeru juga jelek?"

"Hmmm, entahlah~ tetapi jauh lebih baik daripada ayahnya..", kata Miku menggoda Mikuo lagi. Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Hei, Miku.."

"Ya?"

"Ayo suatu saat kita bertemu.. Dan bawa Takeru.. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian..", kata Mikuo.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah.. Tetapi kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, agar ayah dan ibu tidak curiga juga..", kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu kapan ya enaknya? Aku ingin secepatnya bertemu denganmu~", kata Mikuo.

"Bagaimana pada saat musim gugur saja? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Takeru untuk sementara, apalagi membawanya pergi.. Sampai waktunya tepat, aku akan membawanya bertemu denganmu.. Bagaimana?", tanya Miku.

"Lama sekalii hiksss~"

"Kalau kamu mau bertemu dengan kita, kamu harus bersabar..", kata Miku sedikit tertawa.

"Arghhhh.. Baiklah baiklah.. Pastikan wajahmu tidak berubah menjadi tambah jelek ya sampai musim gugur..", kata Mikuo sambil menggoda Miku.

"Hahaha.. Tidak akan.. Aku tidak akan lebih jelek daripada adikku~", kata Mikuo.

"Eh? Aku adikmu? Aku suamimu, Hatsune Miku!"

"Kapan kita menikah? Hahaha baiklah baiklah, sampai jumpa sayangku~ aku mengantuk.. Oyasumi"

"Baiklah.. Oyasumi Hime-sama.."

Mikuo mematikan teleponnya dan kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya.

"Syukurlah.. Miku.. Takeru..", guman Mikuo senang.

"Mikuo! Mikuo!", kata ayahnya dari luar pintu. Mikuo langsung sweat drop dan takut jika ayahnya baru saja mendengarnya telepon dengan Miku.

"Se-sebentar..", kata Mikuo menaruh ponselnya di tas seolah-olah dia tidak memakainya.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Lihat ini.. Ayah perhatikan hampir setahun ini abonemen teleponmu meningkat drastis hingga lima kali lipat. Ayah tidak keberatan membayarnya, tetapi kenapa bisa?", tanya ayahnya curiga sambil menunjukkan tagihan ponsel Mikuo.

Checkmate! Dan hal itu membuat Mikuo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku.. Sering menghubungi Len dan Rin.. Ya walau aku tau sia-sia, aku terus mencari informasi tentang Miku..", jawab Mikuo sambil menunduk.

Ayahnya membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat lupakan Miku..", dan kemudian ayahnya pergi.

Mikuo menghela nafas. Disamping dia lega karena tidak ketahuan menelpon Miku, dia juga sedih mendengar kata-kata ayahnya yang selalu diulang terus itu.

Melupakan Miku? Mikuo tertawa, hal itu sudah pasti tidak mungkin dilakukannya. Sepertinya dia sudah cinta mati terhadap Miku.

Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Dan tanpa disadari, tumbuh perasaan diantara mereka. Awalnya Mikuo menganggap itu hanya perasaan cinta terhadap saudara. Namun semakin lama Mikuo yakin jika itu bukan sekedar cinta terhadap saudara. Mikuo benar-benar melihat Miku sebagai seorang gadis dimatanya, bukan sebagai kakak kembarnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Mikuo sehingga dia bisa mencintai kakak kembarnya sendiri. Dia juga sadar itu salah, namun dia juga tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya.

Mikuo benar-benar mencintai Miku. Dan kini dia amat sangat merindukannya. Memikirkan itu, dia menjadi galau dan frustasi sendiri. Kenapa jika saudara tidak boleh saling mencintai, Miku dan Mikuo dibuat untuk saling mencintai?

Mikuo menghela nafas. Dan tubuhnya menjadi lelah sekali, entah karena terlalu memikirkan Miku atau karena hal lain. Mikuo menggaruk-garukkan rambutnya sebal.

"E-eh?", Mikuo heran melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan rambutnya yang rontok tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Eehhh?! Bagaimana keadanmu sekarang?!", teriak Miku dari telepon.

"Hehehe.. Tenang saja.. Hanya demam biasa..", jawab Mikuo santai.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan aku sih?! Kalau saja aku tidak mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibu di telepon, aku tidak akan pernah tau kalau kau sakit, Mikuo!", kata Miku lagi.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak merasa ini penting untuk diberitahukan.. Hahaha.. Tenang saja, aku akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari ini..", kata Mikuo lagi.

Miku menghela nafas. "Sekecil dan setidak penting apapun sakitmu, aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Minggu depan kita akan bertemu kan?", kata Miku lagi.

Mikuo tersenyum. "Ya.. Tidak terasa.. Jangan lupa bawa Takeru..", kata Mikuo lagi.

"Kau harus sembuh dulu. Kalau tidak, aku dan Takeru tidak mau bertemu denganmu!", kata Miku lagi. Dan Mikuo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Apapun akan kulakukan demi bertemu denganmu minggu depan..", jawab Mikuo.

Dan tiba-tiba Mikuo mendengar isakan tangis Miku.

"Eh? Miku? Ada apa?", tanya Mikuo heran.

"Kamu.. Sedang sakit.. Dan aku tidak ada disampingmu.. Tidak bisa disampingmu untuk merawatmu.. Aku sedih sekali..", kata Miku tetap menangis.

"Tenanglah.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Kau juga tau kan betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau melahirkan, dan aku tidak disampingmu?", kata Mikuo. Mikuo tetap mendengar isakan tangis Miku.

"Sudahlah Miku.. Kita akan bertemu seminggu lagi.. Dan aku tidak apa-apa..", kata Mikuo lagi.

"Iya.. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari itu Mikuo..", jawab Miku yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Aku juga, Miku.. Sudah setahun lebih kita tidak bertemu.. Dan aku jamin kau pasti bertambah tua..", kata Mikuo menggoda Miku.

"Kalau aku tua kau apalagi? Mungkin kau sudah seperti kakek-kakek..", kata Miku tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kamu lebih tua dariku, Miku onee-sama!", kata Mikuo lagi sambil tertawa. Dan mereka bercanda sambil tertawa. Mikuo yang sakit pun melupakan sakitnya untuk sejenak.

"Hei Mikuo.."

"Ya? Apa hime-sama?"

"Apakah.. Kamu.. Tidak ingin mengajakku kabur lagi saat kita bertemu?"

Mikuo diam sebentar, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

"Kalau ini cara yang terbaik agar kita bisa tetap berhubungan, sepertinya itu tidak usah. Kita sudah mengecewakan ayah dan ibu, Miku.."

Miku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Mikuo. Miku merenungkannya sebentar, dan dia merasa.. Mungkin ini yang terbaik..

"Miku?"

"Ah maaf aku melamun! Kalau ini yang terbaik, aku akan menjalaninya..", jawab Miku sedikit sedih.

"Kau terlalu memikirkanku sampai melamun begitu?", goda Mikuo dan Miku hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa.

"Iya. Aku memikirkan betapa jeleknya wajahmu sekarang..", jawab Miku. Dan mereka tertawa bersama didalam telepon itu. Miku berusaha menerima semuanya dan menjalaninya. Kalau memang dengan jarak jauh mereka bisa tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka, maka Miku akan menyanggupinya.

.

.

'Maafkan aku, Miku...'

.

.

* * *

'Ya! Sampai jumpa pada pukul 10:00!'

Mikuo membaca pesan itu lagi. Dia melirik jamnya, dan masih menunjukkan waktu 08.45.

Mikuo menghela nafas. "Satu jam lima belas menit lagi..", guman Mikuo. Dia sudah menunggu di stasiun sejak pukul 07.00 pagi.

Mikuo berdiri dan menuju mesin penjual minum. Dia memilih dua buah kopi dan satu jus yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Miku.

Mikuo berjalan lagi untuk kembali ke tempat duduk, dan dia kaget menemukan seseorang yang disana sampai-sampai kopi yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh.

Rambut diurai panjang, memakai gaun diatas lutut, dan menggendong seorang bayi.

"Miku!", Mikuo segera mendekati Miku dan Miku yang menoleh cukup terkejut.

"Mikuo...", dan Mikuo memeluk Miku beserta anak mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah sampai? Bukannya kau bilang akan sampai pada pukul sepuluh?", kata Mikuo. Miku tertawa, kemudian menjawab, "Rencananya aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah. Karena itu aku sengaja memintamu bertemu pada pukul sepuluh. Tetapi gagal ya..", kata Miku. Dan Mikuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh.. Aku sudah menunggu disini sejak tadi pagi.."

"Ehhh?! Benarkah?!", muka Miku yang menunjukkan wajah luar biasa kaget itu membuat Mikuo tertawa lagi.

"Hei Miku.. Biarkan aku menggendong Takeru!", kata Mikuo dan kemudian Miku memberikan Takeru pada Mikuo.

"Miku.. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu..", kata Mikuo.

"Eh!? Bukannya mirip denganmu? Hahaha..", kata Miku.

"Baiklah.. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan kita berdua..", kata Mikuo.

Miku memegang rambut Mikuo.

"Sejak kapan kau mewarnainya jadi hitam? Kenapa?", tanya Miku.

"Sebulan yang lalu.. Agar jika kita berkencan, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang normal..", jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum kemudian dia menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Ayo kita pergi berjalan-jalan..", kata Mikuo dan Miku mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Mulai dari mengajak Miku untuk makan, membelikan Takeru peralatan bayi dan baju, ke taman, dan tempat lainnya.

"Mikuo.."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kamu akan melanjutkan kuliah setelah ini?", tanya Miku.

Mikuo terdiam, tetapi kemudian dia menjawab.

"Sepertinya.. Bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Mikuo.

"Aku... Akan.. Dinikahkan...", kata Miku sambil menunduk. Mikuo terkejut mendengar itu. Dia susah mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya..

"Dengan siapa?!", tanya Mikuo.

"Entahlah.. Dengan anak teman ibu.. Aku juga tidak mau Mikuo.. Aku tidak menginginkan ini.. Makanya, aku bertanya padamu, apakah kamu tidak akan mengajakku kabur? Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya.. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Mikuo..", kata Miku sambil menangis. Mikuo memeluk Miku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tenanglah..", Mikuo berusaha menenangkan Miku, namun sorot matanya terlihat sedih. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tetapi sekarang Mikuo tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun.

Setelah Miku tenang, mereka segera pergi ke hotel untuk menginap malam itu dan pulang besok pagi. Miku menidurkan Takeru diantara mereka.

"Mikuo.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu seperti ini..", kata Miku..

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Aku bersamamu, Miku..."

Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian keduanya tidur sambil memegang tangan satu sama lain.

...

"Kemarin terasa begitu cepat ya.."

"Iya.."

"Miku, ini..", Mikuo menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kecil pada Miku.

Miku membukanya, dan dia kaget melihat isinya.

"Mu.. Mungkin.. Akan mustahil bagi kita untuk menikah karena status kita sebagai saudara.. Tetapi.. Aku ingin memberimu tanda bahwa kamu adalah milikku..", kata Mikuo mengambil cincin yang diberikannya pada Miku dan memakaikannya di jari manis Miku.

"Mi... Mikuo.."

"Lihatlah, aku juga memakainya.. Mungkin aku tidak bisa memakainya di jari, hal itu akan membuat ayah curiga. Kau tau kan ayah lebih overprotective dibandingkan ibu.. Tetapi aku tetap akan memakainya disini..", kata Mikuo sambil menunjukkan cincin yang serupa dengan Miku dan memasang rantai agar bisa digunakan dilehernya.

Miku menangis, dan dia memeluk Mikuo.

"Aku.. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu..", kata Miku terus menangis. Mikuo membalas pelukan Miku itu, "kita akan bertemu lagi..".

"Kereta menuju Sapporo akan segera berangkat.."

"Hei Miku, keretamu akan berangkat..", kata Mikuo melepaskan Miku.

"Cepat sekali ya.."

Mikuo memandang Miku, kemudian menciumnya.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Mikuo juga mencium kening Takeru, "Sampai jumpa, anakku.."

Miku pun akhirnya naik kereta dengan mata yang masih basah.

"Sampai jumpa Mikuo! Aku mencintaimu!", dan kemudian pintu ditutup.

Mikuo berjalan ke bangku stasiun dan duduk sebentar.

"Maafkan aku Miku, maaf..", dan air mata keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah seminggu Mikuo tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, apa yang terjadi?", guman Miku sedih sambil mengelus rambut Takeru.

"Mikuo..", guman Miku sedih.

Mulai dari email, pesan yang tidak dibalas, sampai ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan itu terjadi sejak Miku kembali pulang ke Sapporo.

"Miku..", terdengar suara ayahnya yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Eh? Ayah datang?", kemudian Miku segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ini..", ayahnya menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Miku.

"Apa ini?", tanya Miku.

"Buka saja sendiri..", dan Ayah Miku pergi.

Miku kemudian membuka amplop itu, dan dia sangat terkejut membaca isinya.

'Miku, jangan pernah menghubungi aku. Nomor ponselku sudah kuganti sehingga kamu tidak bisa menghubungiku lagi. Kita sudahi saja semua ini.'

"Mi.. Mikuo.."

* * *

To be Continued.

Mind to review and comment again? :3

Thanks for all readers~ :D

Maaf ya, semakin lama semakin aneh, geje, stress, bikin bingung, tambah ruwet :'D tapi makasih bwt yg udah sedia membaca dan bahkan mau review :'D *terharu*

Kira : makasihmakasih :3

Vhi : makasih review lagi :'D terharu sangat #lemparcinta #plakk. Hahaha maaf kan memang sengaja biar ketahuan ayah ibunya :'D okeoke ditunggu saja endingnya.. Yang our pain our love bakal d updte asap x3 thx ya, keep reading and review!

Authorterhina : udah d tulis T semi M kan ._. Kurang ya? Maafkan hamba ya :'D oke smoga ini lebih panjang, thanks reviewnya! Keep reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Apakah tidak bisa ditambah lagi make up nya? Wajahnya tetap kurang terlihat segar.. Dan kantung matanya masih sedikit terlihat.. Kalau begini terkesan agak pucat.."

"Maaf nyonya, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Wajah nona Miku lah yang terlalu sedih dan tidak bisa menunjukkan senyumnya. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tolong bicarakan sendiri dengan nona Miku, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa.."

"Baiklah. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.."

Takeru berjalan kearah Miku,

"Kenapa mama bersedih?", tanya Takeru yang ikutan sedih.

Miku berusaha tersenyum walau wajahnya yang sedih itu tidak hilang, "Tidak apa-apa.."

**Painful Stress**

**Chapter 8**

**Nb : Stress, sudah deket ending**

**Enjoy reading!**

"Hiyama Kiyoteru, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Hatsune Miku untuk menjadi istrimu baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Ya saya bersedia menerima Hatsune Miku menjadi istri saya baik dalam suka maupun duka."

"Hatsune Miku, apakah kamu bersedia untuk menerima Hiyama Kiyoteru untuk menjadi suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka?"

Miku terdiam. Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Kiyoteru menoleh heran dan sedikit takut. Kedua belah pihak orang tua mereka pun menjadi sedikit panik melihat Miku yang tidak kunjung menjawab. Hampir semua tamu yang datang di gereja itu tidak sabar dengan jawaban Miku dan memasang wajah bahagia. Kecuali dua kagamine yang melihat Miku dengan tatapan iba.

"Miku..", bisik ibunya memberikan isyarat untuk segera menjawab. Tetapi Miku terus diam, dan menangis pelan.

"Miku?", tanya orang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu. Dia mulai panik.

"Bagaimana nona Hatsune Miku?", tanya pendeta itu lagi. Pendeta itu sendiri ragu jika Miku menginginkan pernikahan ini..

"Aku...", Miku tetap menunduk.

Semua hadirin yang menyaksikan acara pernikahan itu mulai menjadi galau. Apakah ini benar pernikahan yang berdasarkan cinta?

"AKU TIDAK BERSEDIA!", teriak Miku dan langsung berlari keluar gereja.

"Mikuu!", Kiyoteru pun berteriak dan mengejar Miku.

"Apa-apaan ini..", guman ayah Miku frustasi dan mencoba untuk ikut mengejar Miku.

Mulai dari orang tua Miku, Kiyoteru, dan duo Kagamine berpencar mencari Miku, namun mereka tidak menemukannya.

Takeru hanya duduk dan menangis,

"Mama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Dia membatalkan pernikahan itu?!", teriak Mikuo kaget mendengar kata-kata lawan bicaranya dalam ponsel.

"Ya. Dan sudah dua hari pula dia tidak dapat ditemukan. Sepertinya Miku sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.. Kami tidak bisa menemukannya Mikuo, walau kita sudah mencari ke seluruh tempat.. Semuanya mengkhawatirkannya..", kata Len.

"Apakah kalian sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya?", tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Sudah. Dan tidak pernah diangkatnya, bahkan kadang dimatikan. Kami benar-benar tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun..", kata Len dengan nada yang sedikit depresi.

Mikuo terdiam. Miku membatalkan pernikahannya? Apakah Miku masih mencintainya setelah empat tahun mereka benar-benar berpisah?

"Mikuo.. Kami semua yakin, Miku masih mencintaimu.. Karena itu, dia melakukan semua ini.. Dia tidak mencintai orang lain selain dirimu..", kata Len.

Mikuo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Len. Len memang benar, karena jika tidak, maka Miku tidak mungkin akan melakukan semua ini.

"Bagaimana.. Dengan Takeru?", tanya Mikuo.

"Dia terus menangis dan mencari mamanya.. Rin sudah berusaha menjaganya dan menghiburnya selama dua hari ini.. Tetapi tetap saja Takeru tidak bisa ceria..", jawab Len.

"Miku.. Kenapa bisa...", guman Mikuo dengan nada frustasi.

"Mikuo.. Aku rasa hanya kamulah yang bisa menemukannya..", kata Len.

"Tidak mungkin Len. Aku sudah memutuskannya.. Lagipula orangtua ku pasti melarang berhubungan dengannya lagi..", jawab Mikuo.

"Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan Miku?! Selama empat tahun pasti dia menderita karenamu, Mikuo! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya saja padanya?", kata Len lagi.

Mikuo terdiam, diam karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Len. Memang yang dikatakan Len benar, tapi menurutnya juga salah.

"Len.. Berikan aku nomor ponsel Miku yang digunakannya sekarang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.Miku membiarkan ponselnya yang terus berdering itu.

"Private number.. Aku tidak akan tertipu..", kata Miku cuek dan melanjutkan minumnya.

Wajahnya merah, pikirannya kacau. Kantung matanya sangat terlihat, karena kurang tidur dan menangis. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan dia hanya terus mengumpat sambil meminum minumannya itu. Entah sejak kapan Miku suka minuman seperti ini? Tidak membuatnya mabuk, yang ada membuatnya semakin gila. Miku masih sadar, namun pikirannya seperti orang yang tidak sadar.

"Persetan.. Kalau aku tidak boleh menikah dengan Mikuo, maka aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria lain..", guman Miku lagi.

Dia melihat kearah jari manisnya. Cincin yang diberikan Mikuo, dia tidak pernah melepasnya.

Walaupun Mikuo memutuskannya, dia tidak pernah melepas cincin itu dari jarinya. Bahkan dia sempat beradu mulut saat dipaksa untuk melepaskan cincinnya kemarin di hari yang tadinya akan menjadi hari pernikahannyaa.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan kali ini ada voice mail masuk.

Miku yang pikirannya sedikit kosong dan kacau, membukanya karena bosan. Jika itu dari keluarganya, maka dia bisa mematikannya dan tidak mendengar.

"Hei baka, kau dimana? Apakah kamu tidak tau semua orang mencemaskanmu? Takeru menangis, bodoh! Semuanya mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Miku terkejut mendengar pesan suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya, suara yang dia rindukan..

"Mi.. Mikuo...", untuk seketika Miku mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Sedih dan perasaan bahagia bercampur di benaknya..

Miku berharap Mikuo akan menelponnya lagi. Penyesalan terbesit di otaknya, bodoh sekali kenapa dia tidak mengangkatnya tadi?

Miku terus menunggu ada telepon masuk di ponselnya, dan akhirnya sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Miku.

"Mikuo?!", teriak Miku saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Miku? Kamu dimana? Semua orang mencemaskanmu!", kata Rin yang membuat Miku kecewa. Kecewa karena yang menelpon bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya.

Miku mematikan teleponnya. Kenapa disaat dia mengangkatnya, malah bukan Mikuo yang menelponnya?

"Mikuo..", guman Miku sambil menangis. Dia sangat sedih dan ingin mendengar suara Mikuo.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, dan dengan ragu Miku menjawabnya. Tetapi Miku tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali saat mengangkatnya. Si penelpon juga diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa telepon dari Rin dimatikan?", tanya suara seorang pria yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Mikuo!", seru Miku. Air mata keluar tambah deras dari matanya.

"Kenapa kamu menyia-nyiakan hari bahagiamu disaat akan menjadi seorang pengantin?"

"Aku.. Tidak mencintai Hiyama-san.."

"Kau mengecewakannya Miku-nee. Dan apakah kamu tidak tau sudah membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir? Bahkan Len dan Rin juga ikut pusing mencarimu. Takeru terus menangis, kau tau?!"

"I.. Itu.."

"Pulanglah.. Ayah dan Ibu sempat berkunjung kemari untuk mencarimu.. Dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak memaksamu menikah lagi..",

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon, Miku-nee! Takeru terus menangis karena dia tidak ada disampingmu!"

Miku menangis lebih deras lagi,

"Mikuoo! Mikuo! Kau tau, aku begitu merindukanmu! Aku tidak menerima Hiyama-san sebagai suamiku karena aku masih mencintaimu! Kenapa... Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku..", kata Miku lagi.

Mikuo terdiam. Sebenarnya saat ini dia juga ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah.. Kembalilah, Takeru membutuhkanmu.. Semua mencemaskanmu..", kata Mikuo dan kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Mikuo! Mikuo!", usaha teriakan Miku sia-sia. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Mikuo sudah mematikan teleponnya.

"Mikuo..."

Mikuo menunduk frustasi. Air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi akhirnya keluar.

"Maafkan aku Miku.. Ini semua salahku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I.. Ini.."

Miku sedikit terkejut melihat makam anaknya yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya itu, terdapat banyak macam bunga. Sepertinya itu tidak hanya dalam waktu sehari saja, tetapi sudah berhari-hari ada orang yang terus memberikan bunga disana.

"Mikuo..", Miku mengeluarkan air matanya.

'Mikuo masih mengingat Michi..', batin Miku. Kemudian dia menaruh bunga di depan nisan Michi, dan berdoa didepannya.

Miku kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya itu. Miku dan kedua orangtuanya sepakat untuk kembali ke Kyoto dan meninggalkan Sapporo, sementara Mikuo masih tetap di Tokyo.

"Mama.. Ayo tersenyum..", kata Takeru yang melihat Miku sedih.

"Hmm? Seperti ini?", Miku pun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Takeru memeluk Miku, "Aku sangat suka jika mama tersenyum.."

Miku mengelus rambut anaknya itu, "Mama juga suka melihat Takeru tersenyum. Sudah, sekarang tidur dulu ya, oyasumi..", Miku mencium pipi anaknya itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sudah sebulan sejak pernikahannya yang batal itu. Pihak Kiyoteru akhirnya dengan berat hati menerimanya. Orang tua Miku juga sudah sepakat tidak akan menjodohkan Miku lagi. Mereka kembali ke kehidupan normal, dan mereka bertiga kembali ke Kyoto.

"Kenapa? Kondisinya bertambah parah?"

"Begitulah.. Bahkan dokter pun tidak tau dia akan bertahan sampai kapan.."

Miku yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang tuanya itu, diam untuk melanjutkan mendengar obrolan mereka. Siapa yang mereka maksud?

"Apakah dia masih meminta untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada Miku?"

"Begitulah.."

"Membocorkan apa?", tanya Miku yang akhirnya muncul terang-terangan di depan mereka.

Kedua orang tua mereka shock, namun raut wajah mereka kembali sedih.

Ayahnya mengjela nafas, "Kurasa ini memang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.."

"Menyembunyikan apa, ayah?"

Ayahnya berjalan kearah Miku, kemudian berlutut dan menangis.

"A-ayah? Ada apa?", Miku pun ikut duduk dan memegang pundak ayahnya.

"Mikuo.. Dia membutuhkanmu.. Hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, tetapi dia terus menatap jendela kamar rumah sakitnya itu.

"Ayah? Kau membawa titipanku?", tanya Mikuo.

"Jadi ini alasanmu memutuskan aku empat tahun lalu? Baka.."

Mikuo yang mendengar suara itu langsung kaget. Kenapa bukan ayahnya yang datang? Apakah ini benar? Bukan mimpi?

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?! Kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya?! Apa kamu pikir dengan begini aku akan bahagia?! Apakah menurutmu ini yang terbaik?!", kata Miku sedikit berteriak dan menangis.

"Mama..", Takeru memegang ujung gaun Miku. Sepertinya dia juga sedih melihat mamanya seperti itu.

Mikuo terdiam. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir jika Miku akan kemari. Siapa yang memberitahukan ini? Si kembar Kagamine? Atau malah, orang tuanya?

Miku mendekati Mikuo dan melihat kalung yang dipakainya.

"Bahkan kau masih menyimpan cincin yang kamu berikan... Yang kamu bilang itu adalah tanda jika aku milikmu dan kamu milikku.. Kalau kamu memutuskan aku, kenapa masih menyimpannya?! Bahkan memakainya?!", bentak Miku.

Mikuo sedikit terkejut, kemudian dia menggenggam cincin yang dipakainya sebagai kalung itu. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

Miku terjatuh dan menunduk. Dia menangis.

"Kamu.. Juga masih mencintaiku kan.. Benar kan, Mikuo.. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu, kamu terus mengunjungi makam Michi bukan? Bunga-bunga di makamnya, itu dari kamu kan.. Katakan Mikuo..", kata Miku terus menangis. Mikuo hanya diam. Walaupun dia diam, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa diam.

"Jawab aku, HATSUNE MIKUO!", teriak Miku mengeluarkan semua amarah dan kesedihannya.

Mikuo akhirnya berdiri dan memeluk Miku dengan erat. Mikuo juga mengeluarkan air matanya. Wajahnya sangat sedih dan menunjukkan penyesalan yang besar.

"Maafkan aku Miku, maaf.. Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin tidak mencintaimu.. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Miku.. Sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membencimu.."

Takeru yang melihat mamanya menangis, hanya ikut bersedih. Takeru juga heran dengan orang asing yang mirip dengan mamanya ini. Dia memeluk Miku dengan perasaan sayang, namun kenapa Miku tetap menangis?

Miku terus menangis di pelukan Mikuo. Dia menumpahkan semua kesedihan, kekhawatiran, dan amarahnya pada orang yang dirindukannya. Mikuo membalas pelukan Miku itu dengan erat.

"Takeru...", guman Mikuo saat melihat Takeru.

Miku menggoyangkan tangannya untuk memanggil Takeru, "Takeru ini papamu. Hatsune Mikuo..", kata Miku.

Takeru sedikit terkejut. Selama ini dia memang belum pernah melihat ayahnya sedikitpun, bahkan mengetahuinya saja tidak.

"Paa.. Pa..", Takeru berguman kecil saat melihat Mikuo. Kemudian Mikuo berjalan kearah Takeru dan memeluknya.

"Kamu sudah besar Takeru. Papa sangat merindukanmu..", kata Mikuo sambil memeluk Takeru dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Papa! Papa!", Takeru pun tersenyum saat Mikuo memeluknya. Wajah Takeru begitu bahagia saat bertemu dengan papanya.

"Papa mirip sekali dengan mama..", kata Takeru.

"Karena itu Takeru mirip papa dan mama bukan?", kata Mikuo.

Takeru mengangguk, dan kemudian Mikuo memeluk Takeru lagi. Untuk sesaat, kebahagiaan menyelimuti ketiganya. Walau kondisi Mikuo saat ini juga sedang kritis. Dalam waktu yang singkat ini, mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

"Ini..", Miku memegangi kepala Mikuo.

"Bagaimana? Aku juga keren kan walau memakai topi?", kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

Miku pun berusaha tertawa, walau sebenarnya dia sakit melihat itu. Mikuo memakainya pasti karena rambutnya yang rontok terus menerus itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Next chapter terakhir ya :3

Makasih buat yang review dan bacaa :'D boleh minta review lagi?


	9. Chapter 9

Mikuo memetik bunga, dan meletakkannya didepan nisan Michi.

'Kami selalu mendoakanmu, Michi..', kata Mikuo saat berdoa.

Takeru yang masih kecil dan polos juga ikut-ikutan berdoa di depan nisan Michi. Dia memang tidak begitu mengerti, namun dengan perasaan tulus dia mendoakan mendiang kakaknya itu.

"Ayo masuk, Takeru. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan~", kata Mikuo sambil menggandeng anaknya masuk kedalam rumah.

Miku menyambut keduanya yang habis mengunjungi makam Michi. Kemudian Miku memakaikan jaket Mikuo.

"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa?", tanya Miku sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini..", kata Mikuo semangat.

Mikuo berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya itu.

"Takeru sudah siap?"

"Tentu!", jawab Takeru semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi..", kata Mikuo menggandeng Takeru. Takeru yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa digandeng oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya.

"Ini.. Yang terbaik kan?", guman ibu Miku dan Mikuo sedih.

Ayah mereka mengangguk, "ya.. Yang terbaik.."

* * *

**Painful Stress**

**Last chapter!**

**The end of the stress..**

**Are you already see the ending? XD**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

"Yoshh.. Takeru ingin apa?", tanya Mikuo sambil menaikkan Takeru diatas pundaknya. Takeru pun berpegang erat pada topi Mikuo.

"Yang penting berjalan dengan mama dan papa..", jawab Takeru.

"Hmm.. Mama ingin kemana?", Mikuo menggoda Miku dengan memanggilnya 'mama'.

"Terserah papa saja~", balas Miku juga menggoda Mikuo. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah. Hari ini papa akan membelikan apapun yang Takeru minta deh.."

"Eh? Apapun? Semuanya? Mainan mobil-mobilan? Nendoroid? Robot-robotan?"

Mikuo berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya itu.

"Semuanya.. Ada lagi?", tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Papa memang baik!", dan dengan riang Takeru memeluk ayahnya itu. Miku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka.

"Kalau mama ingin apa?", tanya Mikuo pada Miku.

"Hmmm.. Ingin Mikuo disisiku terus.."

Mikuo mengacak-acak rambut Miku. "Tentu saja..", Mikuo tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

Tanpa Mikuo dan Takeru sadari, Miku menintikkan air matanya.

"Ayo jalan mama!", tegur Takeru yang melihat Miku terus diam.

"E-eh? I-iya!", dan Miku menyusul mereka berdua.

Miku, Mikuo, dan Takeru menghabiskan waktu seharian itu untuk membeli barang-barang. Mikuo membelikan banyak mainan untuk Takeru, dan beberapa kebutuhan untuk Miku.

"Senang sekali melihat Takeru memainkan mainannya seperti itu..", guman Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Dia benar-benar bahagia.."

Mikuo menunduk, dan Miku mendengar isakan tangisnya.

"Mi.. Mikuo?"

"Aku.. Ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.. Hidup bersamamu, bersama Mikuo.. Membahagiakan kalian.. Andai saja.. Aku tidak memiliki penyakit ini,,"

"Kamu bicara apa Mikuo! Tentu saja hidupmu masih panjang!"

"Penyakit ini sudah menggerogoti tubuhku, Miku.. Hidupku sudah tidak lama..", Mikuo menunduk.

Miku memeluk Mikuo, "Kita akan selalu bersama.. Dan selalu bahagia.."

Mikuo terus menangis. Untuk kali ini, dia berharap bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya, dan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dengan Miku serta Takeru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan, tolong perpanjang waktuku sedikit saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita akan ke tempat favoritku kan?"

"Hmm.. Tapi apakah benar tidak apa-apa Mikuo? Wajahmu pucat sekali.."

"Papa sakit?"

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja..", kata Mikuo. Mikuo memasang topinya lagi, untuk menutupi rambutnya yang sudah tinggal sangat seddikit itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi..", Mikuo menggandeng Miku dan Takeru keluar dari rumah.

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah taman sepi yang terdapat pohon besar di tengahnya. Sangat sepi, sehingga orang-orang disana bisa dihitung jumlahnya dengan jari.

"Keren kan?", tanya Mikuo.

"Sangat.."

"Mama, papa, aku bermain dulu ya!", pamit Takeru dan segera berlari untuk bermain.

"Takeru semangat sekali ya..", guman Mikuo.

Miku memandang Mikuo dengan khawatir,

"Mikuo? Apa kau pusing? Ingin minum? Apa sebaiknya kita duduk saja?", tanya Miku.

Mikuo menggeleng.. "Ayo ikut aku..", Mikuo menggandeng tangan Miku menuju tempat yang penuh dengan bunga.

Mikuo melepas cincin di jari manis Miku, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Miku kaget.

"Mi-Mikuo.. Kenapa?", tanya Miku kaget.

Mikuo pun melepas cincinya dari rantai.

Mikuo mencabut beberapa bunga, dan menaruhnya di rambut Miku.

"Hatsune Miku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menikahimu secara sah karena status kita sebagai saudara. Tetapi, maukah kamu menjadi istriku dan mencintaiku?", tanya Mikuo.

Miku tersenyum sambil menangis, "Aku bersedia, Hatsune Mikuo.."

Mikuo memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Miku. Dan kemudian Miku melakukan hal yang serupa pada Mikuo.

"Miku.."

"Mikuo..."

Dan mereka menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Kau istriku, Miku.."

"Ya.. Kau suamiku, Mikuo.."

Mikuo tersenyum. Dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri. Namun dia juga menangis. Hal itu membuat Miku semakin khawatir.

"Mikuo? Kenapa?"

"Hahaha.. Aku bodoh ya.. Kalau tau ini semua akan ketahuan, seharusnya aku tidak membuang waktu selama empat tahun untuk menjauhimu.. Aku menyesal.. Aku.. Aku telah membuatmu sedih..", kata Mikuo.

"Tidak Mikuo. Yang penting kita bersama kan sekarang?"

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak.. Andai saja aku bisa hidup lebih lama.. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu dan Takeru. Andai saja..", Mikuo jatuh ke tanah. Miku pun segera berjongkok dan memeluknya.

"Kamu sudah membuatku bahagia Mikuo.. Sangat bahagia.. Takeru pun juga..", kata Miku.

" Aku.. ingin hidup lebih lama… Agar bisa membahagiakan kalian lebih lagi..", guman Mikuo.

"Kamu adalah pria yang paling membuatku bahagia, Mikuo.. Dan kamu sudah membahagiakan Takeru juga.."

Mikuo pun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Miku. Setidaknya dia merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Miku.. Bisa tuntun aku duduk di bangku itu? Aku ingin melihat Takeru bermain..", kata Mikuo.

"Baiklah..", Miku memapah tubuh Mikuo sekuat tenaga hingga mereka sampai di bangku dan duduk.

"Hari ini pemandangannya indah sekali ya..", kata Mikuo.

"I.. Iya.."

"Miku? Kau menangis?"

"Entah.. Entah kenapa, air mata terus keluar.. Tidak mau berhenti.."

Mikuo mengelus kepala Miku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja.. Jangan cemas.."

Miku mengangguk, namun tetap menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, susah untuknya mempercayai kata-kata Mikuo. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Takeru, kemari sebentar!", kata Mikuo.

Mikuo mencabut cincinya, dan membuatnya menjadi kalung lagi. Kemudian Mikuo memakaikannya pada Takeru.

"Dijaga baik-baik ya!", kata Mikuo singkat. Takeru sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa-apa. Namun dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelah mendapat barag berharga ayahnya itu. Kemudian dia kembali bermain, meninggalkan Miku dan Mikuo.

"Kenapa?", tanya Miku.

"Karena itu adalah benda berharga ku.. Dan aku ingin. Takeru memilikinya.."

Mikuo menggenggam tangan Miku erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Miku.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku pada ayah dan ibu.. Maaf aku mengecewakan mereka.. Namun aku tidak bisa membohongi dan menghilangkan perasaanku ini..", kata Mikuo.

Miku hanya diam, dan terus menangis.

"Sampaikan maafku juga pada Hiyama Kiyoteru. Karenaku, kamu membatalkan pernikahan kalian.. Walau aku bahagia sih, kamu melakukan hal itu karena kamu mencintaiku..", kata Mikuo lagi.

Tangisan Miku, mulai sedikit deras.

"Sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada semuanya. Pada ayah dan ibu, pada Rin dan Len, dan lainnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku..", suara Mikuo mulai melemah.

"Dan.. Aku mencintaimu Miku.. Aku mencintaimu dan Takeru.. Tolong.. Rawat Takeru sampai dia besar..", suara Mikuo kini benar-benar lemah.

"Ari.. Gatou.. Sayona.. Ra..", dan Mikuo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kini tangisan Miku pun sangat deras. Wajah sedihnya sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

"MIKUOOOOOO!", sambil menangis Miku memeluk mayat Mikuo. Mayat Mikuo yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo makan Miku.."

"Kamu butuh energi, Miku.."

Omongan duo kagamine itu tidak dijawab oleh Miku. Atau mungkin Miku tidak mendengarnya? Kesadarannya berada di dunia lain.

"Miku, kamu harus mengikhlaskan Mikuo.."

Miku tetap tidak menjawab. Akhirnya mereka pasrah dan menyerahkan itu semua ke pihak keluarga Miku saja.

"Miku benar-benar terpukul ya..", kata Rin sedih.

"Dia sangat sedih.. Bahkan dia tidak mau datang ke pemakaman Mikuo.. Kalau dia datang, mungkin tidak akan pulang.."

"Sudah dua hari dia menjadi seperti itu Len.. Aku khawatir padanya..

Len menghela nafas. "Kita hanya bisa mendoakannya, Rin.."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

17 years later

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A.. Aku.. Berencana melamar Gumi hari ini juga!"

Miku sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata anaknya itu. Dia terus menatap anaknya yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Dan kemudian dia tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Ganbatte~ mama selalu mendukungmu, Takeru..", kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Takeru duduklah, mama ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu..", kata Miku.

Miku dan Takeru duduk berhadapan di sofa.

"Masih ingat ayahmu?", tanya Miku.

"Eh? Tidak terlalu sih.. Hanya saja.. Seperti apa ya wajahnya? Entahlah aku lupa, itu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, mama!", kata Takeru.

Miku tersenyum.

"Mama dan papa adalah saudara kembar.."

"Eh benarkah?"

Miku mengangguk, "Karena itu kamu mirip dengan kami berdua..", Miku menunjukkan selembar foto dimana Miku dan Mikuo masih remaja.

Takeru diam sebentar melihat foto itu. Antara terkejut atau sudah menduganya?

"Heee.. Papa dan aku masih lebih tampan aku ya.. Hahahaha..", kata Takeru bercanda.

"Takeru.. tidak terkejut?"

"Cukup terkejut sih.. tetapi selama pria itu sudah bisa membahagiakan mama, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ada, karena cinta kalian bukan?", Takeru tersenyum.

Miku sedikit terkejut. Apakah anaknya tidak merasa aneh? Jika dia adalah anak hasil dari saudara kandung? Tidak merasa jijik? Atau kecewa karena kedua orang tuanya menjalin hubungan terlarang?

"Kalau saja Michi-neesan masih hidup, dia juga mirip dengan kita semua..", kata Takeru sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti perjuangan kalian sangat berat ya.. Banyak yang menentang hubungan kalian..", guman Takeru lagi. Entah kenapa sepertinya Takeru memahami Miku dan Mikuo.

Miku menintikkan air matanya, dan tertawa.

"Mama?"

Miku mencabut cincin dari jari manisnya, dan memberikan pada Takeru.

"Lamarlah Gumi secepatnya.. Kisah kalian harus bahagia, tidak seperti mama dan papa..", kata Miku menggenggam tangan anaknya.

Takeru mengambil cincin itu dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan cinta kalian!", kata Takeru sambil menunjukkan cincin itu.

Miku mengangguk senang. Dan kemudian Takeru pun pamit untuk pergi ke rumah Gumi.

Miku melihat anaknya yang pergi bersemangat itu dengan senang. Dia terus tersenyum.

"Hmmm.. Sudah tujuh belas tahun?", guman Miku.

Air mata pun menetes lagi dari matanya walaupun Miku tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Miku batuk, dan batuknya mengeluarkan darah. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Menyembunyikan penyakitnya seorang diri, tanpa memberitahukan dengan siapapun.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera bertemu dengan Mikuo? Dan Takeru pun, sudah siap untuk hidup mandiri..", guman Miku.

Miku terus duduk bersantai, menikmati angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam rumahnya itu.

"Mikuo?"

Miku melihat bayangan Mikuo samar-samar. Entah itu hanya halusinasinya atau tidak, Miku tersenyum pada Mikuo.

"Kau menjemputku?"

Bayangan Mikuo itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku menjemputmu, Miku!", kata Mikuo.

Miku kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tidak berubah sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu. Suara yang dia rindukan..

Miku pun menerima uluran tangan Mikuo dan tersenyum,

"Aku siap Mikuo!"

Dan kini, Miku serta Mikuo bersama-sama untuk selamanya...

* * *

**FINISH**

Finish! Finally finish!

Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya atas typo, telat update, cerita garing dan gak masuk akal m(-.-)m. Maaf juga ya buat readers yang nangis :'D #sodorintissue~

Makasih buat yang sudah mau baca fic aneh dan geje ini! Makasih juga yang sudah bersedia review!

Buat yang ngarepin happy ending, maaf ya harapan kalian tidak terkabul :'D

Akhir kata, terima kasih lagi!

Shiyoko Miki-chan : rambut Mikuo rontok ;w; hahaha. mereka nikah ga sah ya :'D sbelum mikuo meninggal. anw, thankyou yaaa udh mampir :3


End file.
